Las estupideces que uno hace
by liberse
Summary: Este es un fic donde aparecen las estupideces que hacen los personajes, CAP13: Capítulo especial de "Las estupideces que uno hace", perdón por la tardanza n.ñU
1. Chapter 1

Liberse¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAZ!, estoy aquí con un nuevo fic q espero q les guste, ya tenía la idea hace tiempo pero no sabía como ponerla, es estúpido (de ahí el nombre) pero gracioso.

_Pensamientos_

Notas de Autora (…)

**Letras de canciones**

------- cuando pasa el tiempo

**LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE UNO HACE**

****

Las estupideces de Sasuke 1º parte.

"**V" del Vengador**

****

(Me inspiré viendo el episodio donde Sasuke decía q era el "Vengador" y lo mezclé con el "Zorro")

Narrador al estilo mexicano: En un pequeño pueblo donde no había justicia y donde la policía era una verdadera mier… perdón, quiero decir fracaso, apareció un héroe quien hizo valer la justicia.

En un barrio pobre de por ahí.

Coronel Gran Pansa: General ¿Realmente cree que aparezca por aquí?- preguntó al hombre que estaba a lado de él.

General Poca Astucia: Estoy seguro que aparecerá- dice muy seguro.

Sombra que aparece en el techo de una casa¡Jaja! Piensan que pueden vencerme pero no es así porque yo soy… - salta del techo- ¡EL "VENGADOR"!- aparece Sasuke vestido como el "Zorro": una máscara en los ojos, una camisa y un pantalón negros, una capa negra que tenía dibujada una "V" de color rojo y un sombrero.

Sasuke¡No podrán vencerme porque yo soy EL "VENGADOOOOOOOR"!- saca un sable de quien sabe donde.

General Poca Astucia¡Eso lo veremos!- saca una sable de procedencia desconocida y empiezan a pelear.

Coronel Gran Pansa¡Uy, esto está padrísimo!

Hombre que vende hot dogs¡VENDO, VENDO, HOT DOGS, COMPRENLOS, VARA VARA!

Coronel Gran Pansa: Uno por favor- el hombre que vende hot dogs le da uno- ¡VAMOS GENERAL USTED PUEDE GANARLE!- empieza a alentar al General.

Sasuke:- salta encima de una barril de por ahí, se agarra de una cuerda también de procedencia dudosa y se lanza contra el General- ¡SOY TARZAN!

Coronel Gran Pansa¿Quiere un probada General?

General Poca Astucia: Claro- se acerca al hot dog y evitando a Sasuke.

Sasuke¡ME LLEVA...!- se choca contra una pared quedándose estampado- ¡Auch!

Hombre que vende hot dogs¡COMPRE SUS HOT DOGOS QUE ESTAN CALIENTITOS!

**FIN **(no me maten x hacerle eso a Sasuke)

**En el puente Naruto**

****

(Esto es cuando Sasuke esta grande como en Naruto Shippuden, cuando va a pensar al puente ese donde se murió el niño gay Haku)

En el puente Naruto.

Sasuke: Necesito pensar un poco sobre mi vida, o sea no cualquiera deja se aldea para ir donde un loco serpentino- empieza a caminar- camino, camino…

--------

Sasuke: Camino, camino, camino…

------------------------------------

Sasuke: Debería hacer algo para matar el tiempo… ¡Ya sé!, voy a cantar.

----------------

Sasuke: **Las manos en los bolsillos, caminando por el pasto, con el libro bajo el brazo...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Sería Francisco, sería Roberto o sería nadie…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Tú eres mi amigo del alma, realmente el amigo, que en todo camino y…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Mirando tus cabellos tan bonitos abro el corazón y digo mi querido viejo…**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Vuela vuela con tu imaginación…**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Shalalalalala…**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Ni una sola palabra, ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas, ni rastro de los besos que antes…**

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Te necesito… como la luz del sol…**

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Que le pasa, que le pasa a mi camión, que no arranca, que no arranca el motor…**

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Dame más gasolina, dame para gasolina…**

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Pásame la botella…**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Es una tortura perderte… **

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena…**

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Que llueva, que llueva, la vieja esta en la cueva…**

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Cuando yo diga sí ustedes dicen no, cuando yo diga Juan ustedes dices Luis, sí, sí, sí….**

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Apunta pero no dispares…**

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Acereje ja deje…**

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Una estrella del Pop, una diva sin nombre...**

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Sin ti no soy, una gota de lluvia…**

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Veo caer la nieve en la hierba…**

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Por que este mundo no lo entiendo…**

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Un movimiento muy sexy, sexy, este baile es una bomba…**

----------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Macarena, hey macarena ¡AH!**

-------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Vive la vida loca…**

--------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres, no me digas que me amas…**

--------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Decile si no quiere bailar conmigo, decile que no sufra por nuestro amor…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Sigo siendo el rey…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Zandunga no seas ingrata…**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Cielito lindo, viene bajando, cielito lindo de contrabando…**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Baila cachete con cachete, pechito con pechito y ombligo con ombligo…**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: **Es por eso que salgo conti…**- deja de cantar para darse cuanta de que estaba en un ferrocarril de un tren subterráneo- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- ve una luz que se aproxima- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**FIN **(sin comentarios n.nUUU)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Bueno eso es todo hasta ahora, escribiré más cuando se me vengan las ideas, espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews, acepto sugerencias, críticas, insultos, linchamientos, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte, etc.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	2. Chapter 2

Liberse¡HOLAAAAAAAZ, muchas gracias x los reviews (nunca me imaginé tener tantos n.nUUU), pues he aquí la continuación de las estupideces de Sasuke (si les gustó el anterior esto les va a encantar (bueno sin contar a las fans de Sasuke n.nUUU) aunque ofendo al Uchiha pero q hacerle así de sádica soy) bueno disfrútenlo.

Pensamientos 

Notas de autora (...)

---- cuando pasa el tiempo

Letras de canciones 

Las estupideces de Sasuke 2° parte.

**Solo en casa**

(esto se me ocurrió una mañana mientras iba al colegio)

Sasuke vuelve a su casa después de la ardua misión de ver crecer el pasto, empieza a recorrer los largos pasillos, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas, encontrando por ahí una que otro basura, algún cadáver originado por Itachi cuando mató a su clan, etc.

Sasuke:- suspira- Que aburrido es estar solo- se siente en el sillón de su sala- cuando era pequeño siempre pensé que quedarse solo era genial, que podía hacer lo que me dé la gana, revisar el cuarto de mi hermano y... – un foco aparece encima de su cabeza.

Mosca que pasaba por ahis:- es atraída por la luz del foco, lo toca y muere.

Sasuke: Primero revisaré el cuarto de mis padres y el de mi hermano.

En el cuarto de los padres de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Veamos que tenemos aquí- abre la gaveta del escritorio de su padre-...- dentro de la gaveta había una colección de pornografía, eso incluida videos y revistas- ok- cierra la gaveta prometiendo nunca más volverla a abrir- me pregunto que cosas habrá en el closet de mi mamá- se dirige al closet, abre las dos puerta de este- mmm...- en las paredes del closet se encontraban pegadas fotografías de Sasuke e Itachi de niños.

Fotografía:- era una fotografía de Sasuke de niño sentado en el suelo llorando por una herida; debajo de la foto decía: "PRIMAERA HERIDA DE SASUKE"

Fotografía2:- era la fotografía de Itachi de niño comiendo ramen, debajo de la fotografía decía: "EL PRIMER BOCADO DE RAMEN DE ITACHI"

Fotografía 3: -era la foto de Itachi agarrando un diente, debajo de la foto decía: "EL QUINTO DIENTE SALIDO DE ITACHI"

Fotografía 4: -era la foto de Sasuke lleno de rasguños de garras, debajo de la foto decía: "LA DECIMOCUARTA VEZ QUE EL GATO DE LA VECINA ARAÑA A SASUKE".

Las paredes del closet estaban repletas de ese tipo de fotos.

Sasuke: Vaya... – dice con una cara de asombro- ¡Nunca pensé que el closet era tan grande!- dice cerrando las puertas del closet- ahora el cuarto de mi hermano- dice refregándose las manos.

En el cuarto de Itachi.

Sasuke:- entra al cuarto dándose cuenta de que todo era normal, empieza revisar cada rincón del cuarto, hasta que abre la gaveta de la cómoda- ¡Esto no puede ser..., esto es terrible, puedo aceptar que Itachi haya matado a mi clan pero esto...!- dice mientras sus manos sacan lo que había en la gaveta- ¡Itachi usa calzoncillos en vez de boxers!- dice mientras saca unos calzoncillos de la gaveta.

--------------------------------------------

En la sala de estar.

Sasuke: Mmm...- se queda pensando- algo que siempre quise hacer es experimentar en la cocina.

En la cocina.

Sasuke:- tenía puesto un mandil rosa; en la mesa de la cocina se encontraban un recipiente y una variedad de ingredientes- ¡Comencemos!; lo 1° que pondré será... harina, luego salsa de tomate, le echamos pimienta, le ponemos un poco de mostaza, le agrego esa cosa verde que encontré en mi jardín, galletas de chocolate, mucha salsa soya y ¡Ya esta!- pone la rara mezcla en un molde para hacer pasteles, lo pone en el horno- esto estará en 20 minutos así que tengo tiempo libre- se quita el mandil y sale de la cocina.

De nuevo en la sala.

Sasuke: Ahora podré escuchar la música que quería- prende su reproductor de CDs, lo pone a todo volumen y empieza tocar una canción de Belinda.

Reproductor: **Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar a tu lado...**

Sasuke:- empieza a bailar.

----------------------------------------

Después de escuchar Paulina, Britney Spears, Allison, Moderatto, Panda, Amaral, Mariachis, Ricky Martin, Chayanne, Christina Aguilera, etc.

Sasuke: Ahora que estoy solo puede ponerme la ropa que quiero n.n

---------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sasuke.

Sasuke: No me veo tan mal- dice mientras se ve en el espejo- y yo que pensaba que la ropa que me dio Sakura-baka no iba a funcionar- llevaba la misma ropa de siempre excepto que era toda rosa, incluyendo las sandalias- que lindo me veo n.n- empieza a entrar en su cuarto humo- ¿Y ese olor?- dice mientras olfatea- ¡MI COCINA!- baja a velocidad luz a su cocina.

En al cocina.

El horno estaba en llamas.

Sasuke:- trata de pagar el fuego pero sólo logra aumentarlo; saca un extintor de procedencia desconocida y empieza a apagar el fuego- Uf... mmm...- se da cuenta de que su ropa está en llamas- ¡WAAAAAAAA!- empieza a rodar en el suelo logrando que se apague le fuego pero a su vez destruyendo su ropa quedando él en boxers- aprovechando que estoy en boxers voy a hacer algo que siempre quise.

-------------------------------------------

En la sala.

Sasuke:- estaba encima de la mesa, llevaba sólo una camisa a botones, sus boxers y unos lentes sol- ¡OH YEAAAAA!- pone pose de tocar una guitarra electrónica; empieza a saltar en los sillones, en las mesas y hacer poses estúpidas.

--------------------------------------------

En el baño

Sasuke: Hacerlo con la puerta abierta es muy relajante- dice ya vestido con su ropa habitual; se ve a Sasuke agarrando algo con sus dos manos, frente al inodoro, se escucha correr agua, pero ese "algo" no se puede ver por que la puerta sólo deja ver a Sasuke- Ah...- dice relajado. Por una ráfaga de viento la puerta se abre completamente- ¡Que bien se siente regar las plantas en el baño con la puerta abierta!- Sasuke agarraba una regadera; encima del inodoro estaba una maceta la cual estaba regando.

**FIN **(no me maten n.nUUUU)

**Las primeras palabras de Sasuke**

(Pues esto lo hice con ayuda, es un poco raro n.n; se desarrolla cuando Sasuke era tan sólo un bebe)

Itachi de niño¡Mami, mami, ven Sasuke dijo su 1° palabra!- dice mientras gritaba a su mamá desde el cuarto de Sasuke.

Sra. Uchiha¡Ya voy!

En el cuarto de Sasuke.

Itachi de niño: Mami mira- dice apuntando al techo.

Sasuke bebe:- estaba pegado en el techo, con la cabeza girando como la niña del exorcista- ¡Venganza!- decía mientras giraba su cabeza.

Sra. Uchiha¡Hay pero que lindo, dulce y tierno es mi hijito!

**FIN **(de seguro se estarán preguntando por qué Sasuke decía venganza, es q de pequeño Sasuke veía el futuro)

Liberse¡Eso es todo amigos!, el siguiente capítulo será la 3° y última parte de las estupideces de Sasuke, luego vienen las estupideces de Naruto; no olviden mandar reviews para la continuación, como dije antes acepto: sugerencias, críticas, insultos, linchamientos, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte, etc.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	3. Chapter 3

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOOLA a todos! Ya era hora de q actualizara este fic (uno de los pocos exitosos q tengo ¬¬), también kiero darles mil gracias x los reviews (19 no es para tomárselo como poca cosa u.u) YoY gracias, bueno, espero q les guste non

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

Las estupideces de Sasuke 3º parte.

**La vida de Uchiha Sasuke**

(Pos esto no es exactamente 109 mío, la idea es de (por razones de la salud física y mental de Liberse no pensamos revelar el nombre) y aquí esta, para q ustedes lo disfruten)

Narradora con acento de cuentos de hadas: Había una vez una familia muy especial, no porque era portadora del Sharingan sino porque era muy feliz; en esa familia nació un pequeño llamado Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke era un niño muy bueno: molestaba a la gente, ponía tachuelas en los asientos de las señoras, arrancaba las flores del jardín de su vecina, y ese tipo de cosas. Hasta el trágico día que su hermano Itachi mató a todo su clan, desde ese día Sasuke ya no fue el mismo: ayuda a cruzar la calle a las ancianas, tenía deseos de superación, metas y una de ellas era matar a su hermano. Muchos pensaban que Sasuke tenía talento, como Iruka-sensei.

En la academia de ninjas, en la sección de niños.

Iruka: Quiero que dibujen lo que quieren ser de grandes- dice a la clase.

Naruto de niño¡Yo voy a ser Hokage!-dice mientras empieza a dibujar.

Sakura de niña: Yo voy a dibujar mi boda con Sasuke- le dice a Ino.

Ino de niña: Yo voy a dibujar como arruino tu boda- le responde a Sakura.

Ino y Sakura de niñas¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- dicen felices.

Sasuke: Yo ya terminé- dice mientras levanta la mano.

Iruka: A ver lo que hiciste n.n- ve el dibujo de Sasuke- Por lo visto eres tú encima de Itachi… quien esta muerto… y estas en una pose triunfal diciendo que eres "el Divino Botón" n.ñ- pues todo lo que dijo era acertado, en el dibujo estaba Sasuke encima de Itachi quien estaba muerto, no sabemos como pero estaba muerto y Sasuke tenía encima de la espalda de su hermano quien estaba boca abajo, un pie, tenía los puños cerrados y había encima de él un globo de historieta que decía: "Soy el más guay, soy la re-ostia, soy el divino botón, soy el mero-mero-patutero"- Vaya que le dite un toque especial a la sangre n.ñUUUUUUUU, _este niño me da mucho miedo, más que Naruto en sus delirios de Hokage._

Narradora con acento de cuentos de hadas: Los ninjas de la aldea pensaban que Sasuke tenía un gran don, hasta otros pensaban que era el niño de "Sexto sentido", algunos como Naruto pensaban que era la maldad encarnada, la mayoría de las chicas como Sakura e Ino lo creían un Dios, a tal punto que Sasuke sólo le rezaba al "Dios inmortal, poderosísimo, supremo: Sasuke" a quien le rezaba o sea a él mismo, para que le ayudará a vencer al "Demonio de los ojos rojos: Itachi". Rezaba tanto que las personas pensaban que era un hermoso angelito, quien en su hermosa e inocente cabecita donde pensaba planes de venganza, sangrienta y dolorosa venganza.

Sasuke un día soñó una pesadilla horrible, muy horrible, horrible con "o" de otorrinolaringólogo.

Estaba Sasuke en una hermosa pradera, con flores que cantaban, conejitos felices y contentos, el corría en un hermoso prado hasta que el brillante cielo azul lleno de nubes en forma de animalitos como de "Bambi", se nubló, allí aparecieron unas horribles figuras, los hermosos y negros ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como los ojos de un chino operado, él vio: A un rubio bigotudo que andaba diciendo como Pikachu: "Te voy a vencer-ttebayo, yo te voy a ganar"; un greñudo con un ojo rojo que lo único que hacía era leer pornografía, y los más espeluznante de todo el mundo: una frentuda con cabeza de chicle quien siempre decía¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!!!. ¡Era la pesadilla más horrible que había tenido en todo su vida!, gracias a Dios él despertó de esa horrible pesadilla.

Sasuke¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!- se levanta de golpe de la cama- eso me pasa por ver las revistas de mi padre.

Narradora con acento de cuentos de hadas: Un día Sasuke tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de ir con Orochimaru o quedarse en la aldea.

En el hospital de Konoha, en el cuarto de Sasuke.

Estaba Sasuke sentando en su cama viendo la noche a través de la ventana.

Sasuke:-estaba muy pensativo hasta que un pájaro se choca con la ventana del cuarto quedándose estampado- Vaya- dice aún pensativo, veía como el pájaro inconsciente se resbalaba poco a poco, quita la mirada del pájaro y mira hacia el infinito y más allá- ¿Voy o no voy con Orochimaru?; lo mejor será preguntarle al gran y solemne "Dios Sasuke", o sea yo mero- pone la mano en la quijada- mejor será cara o escudo, si sale cara me voy con Orochimaru- saca una moneda de dios-sabe-donde y la tira, la atrapa con su mano y la mira- ¡Rayos!, se me olvidó de que estas monedas no tienen escudo; ya que no hay escudo gana cara así que me voy con Orochimaru… ¡Vaya que listo soy! non

Narradora con acento de cuentos de hadas: Y así Sasuke se fue de la aldea para unirse a la versión pirata de Michael Jackson; muchas personas se pusieron muy tristes cuando Sasuke se fue, como el club de fans de Sasuke, quien tenía como a presidenta a Sakura y como vicepresidenta a Ino; también sus amigos como Naruto, quien no pudo superarlo así que se fue con un viejo pervertido a entrenar por 3 largos años que pasaron como tan rápido la carrera de Chouji como fisicoculturista. Bueno queridos amigos eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima. ¡ADIÓS!

**FIN **(jeje, eso es todo, vaya q me quedó raro; x fa no me maten)

**Si Sasuke fuera maestro**

(Esto se me ocurrió antes de ir al cole, es cuando Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea y es maestro de un grupo)

En una terraza había tres pequeños niños que esperaban a su sensei.

Niña¿Cómo creen que sea nuestro sensei?

Niño1: No sé, pero he escuchado que es uno de los mejores ninjas.

Sasuke¿Qué tal?- aparece de una nube de humo- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- dice saludando a sus alumnos.

Niño2¿Mmm...?- se queda viendo fijamente el Sharingan del Uchiha hasta que queda en un estado de demencia- o

Sasuke: Comencemos con presentarnos, pueden empezar diciendo como se llaman, cuales son sus sueños, pasatiempos, como se llama el hermano que mató a su clan y se quieren vengar de él, el nombre de la técnica única de su familia y que incluye el cambio de color de ojos, como se llama él tipo por el que dejaron su villa y que está relacionado con un reptil, el nombre del demonio que les gusta… perdón: que no les gusta, como quieren matar a una idiota que tiene el cabello color chicle, el nombre de su club de fans, como quieren matar al club de fans, su color preferido, su animal favorito, y ese tipo de cosas.

Niña¿Por qué no comienza usted sensei? noñ.

Niño1¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!!- dice mientras agita al Niño2.

Niño¡Había chorrito, que se hacía grande, se hacía chiquito!- cantaba medio inconsciente.

Sasuke: Como ya saben me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, mi sueño es matar a mi hermano Itachi por haber asesinado a todo mi clan, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, siempre utilizo el Sharingan, deje la villa por un tipo llamado Orochimaru, después regresé a la villa como Pedro en casa, Naruto siempre me hace enojar y es portador del Kyuubi, quiero matar a Sakura y a su club, tengo varios planes para hacerlo, mi color preferido es el rojo y mi animal favorito es la serpiente n.n; ahora les toca a ustedes.

Niña: Mejor después sensei- dice viendo al Niño2 quien seguía delirando.

Niño2: Mami hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero quedarme en casa par aprender como hacer un traje de bailarina de ballet para un chihuahua.

Niño1¡¡REACCIONA!!- dice mientras le da bofetadas al Niño2.

Sasuke: Hoy aprenderemos como matar a Itachi con veneno para oídos.

Niña: O.O _ayuda_

**FIN **(pues la verdad me dan mucha pena esos pobres niño u.u)

Liberse¡Eso es todo! Bueno al menos de las estupideces de Sasuke, en el próximo capi comenzaran las estupideces de Naruto, espero q les haya gustado, manden reviews, como dije antes acepto: sugerencias, críticas, insultos, linchamientos, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte, etc.

Aquí está la lista de las canciones del 1º episodio (de algunas no pude conseguir el título).

**1.- No sé como se llama pero me sé la letra, lo q pasa es q la canté en el coro de mi cole n.nUUU**

**2.- Tampoco me la sé pero también la canté en el coro**

**3.- Menos…**

**4.- "Mi viejo"**

**5.- "Vuela Vuela"**

**6.- Es un viejo cliché de canciones así que no tiene título en común**

**7.- Me sabía el título pero se me olvidó n.nUUU**

**8.- "Te necesito"**

**9.- Tampoco sé como se llama pero me encanta la canción**

**10.- "Gasolina"**

**11.- "Pásame la botella"**

**12.- "La tortura"**

**13.- Opening de "Barney" **

**14.- "Mambrú" quien no se la sabe**

**15.- "La vieja esta en la cueva"**

**16.- Es una canción q cantamos en mi curso y también es un juego**

**17.- "Apunta pero no dispares"**

**18.- "el Acereje" otro clásico**

**19.- "Pop" también me encanta esa canción**

**20.- "Sin ti no soy nada"**

**21.- "Moriría por vos"**

**22.- "Toda la noche en la calle"**

**23.- "Bomba"**

**24.- "Macarena" todos nos la sabemos**

**25.- "La vida loca"**

**26.- "Ingrata"**

**27.- "Decile que lo quiero" el video es raro, se trata de un gay y su novio (O.o)**

**28.- "El rey" va dedicada mi tío (XDD)**

**29.- "Zandunga"**

**30.- "Cielito lindo"**

**31.- "Cachete, pechito y ombligo" me encantan los éxitos del 96**

**32.- No me acuerdo en nombre**

Esas son todas las canciones del capi 1, sé q me faltan otros títulos pero cundo los sepa se los digo.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	4. Chapter 4

Liberse¡HALOOOOOOOOOO!, kiero darles de nuev gracias x los reviews, espero q les guste la 1º parte de las estupideces de Naruto ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo.

Las estupideces de Naruto 1º parte.

**Naruto como Hokage**

(Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía la T.V, es cuando Naruto esta como en Shippuden, espero q les guste)

Naruto:- estaba en la mansión del Hokage o sea él, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre excepto que ahora llevaba una capa negra, junto con dos ninjas se dirigía a un gran balcón, desde el balcón se podía ver a todos los ninjas de la villa, estaban formados y muy erguidos, como soldados, Naruto se agarra de la barandilla del balcón- ¡¿A QUIÉN QUIEREN?!

Todos¡¡¡A NARUTO!!!- gritan al unísono.

Naruto¡¿CUÁNDO LO QUIEREN?!

Todos¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Naruto¡¿CON QUÉ LO QUIEREN?!

Todos¡¡¡CON RAMEN!!!

Naruto:- levanta las manos y la gente empieza a gritar de emoción.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Televisor que siempre esta en la vitrina de una tienda y siempre da las cosas que suceden:

Presentador de un noticiero: El Hokage Naruto a decretado de que todos en Konoha usemos anaranjado- estaba vestido con un terno naranja- que nos pintemos bigotes- tenía pintado en la cara unas rayas las cuales parecían bigotes- que las comida oficial sea ramen- a lado de él había un plato de ramen- y el final de cada frase digamos dattebayo o ttebayo, esas son las noticias de hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente emisión-dattebayo.

------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de este mundo, en un calabozo había una rueda de madera la cual debe ser empujada por caballos para que genere energía, pero esta vez no era empujado por caballos sino por personas, por lo visto estas personas eran Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Chouji, quienes parecían estar muy cansados.

Naruto¡Trabajen!- dice mientras les da latigazos en su espalda- ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ríe como sicópata.

En algún lado de la mansión del Hokage.

Tsunade: Sabía que no debía haberlo puesto como Hokage.

Shizune: Le dije que le subirían los humos ala cabeza- le dice a la rubia.

Sakura¡Comiencen a trabajar! La esposa del Hokage no debe recibir estos tratos- estaba sentada en un sillón comiendo uvas.

Shizune y Tsunade: Sí gran todo poderosa y hermosa Sakura-sama, esposa del Hokage- dicen al unísono, ambas empieza a abaniquear a Sakura.

En algún lado de la mansión.

Kakashi:- estaba leyendo como siempre su libro- El único pasatiempo que tengo en este lugar- estaba vestido con un uniforme de reo y estaba en una celda.

Gai: TToTT esto no puede ser- estaba en la misma celda y con el misma ropa de reo.

Lee:- estaba vestido como policía, estaba inspeccionando las celdas- ¡Gai-sensei!- dice cuando llega a la celda de Kakashi y Gai.

Gai¡Lee!- se aferra a las rejas para estar más cerca de su alumno.

Lee: Lamento que tengan estar aquí pero son ordenes del Hokage ;o;- dice mientras llora.

Gai¡Lo sé Lee, lo sé! ;o;- también llora.

Lee¡Gai-sensei!

Gai¡Lee!

Lee¡Gai-sensei!

Gai¡Lee!

Lee¡GAI-SENSEI!- grita emocionado.

Gai¡LEE!- también grita emocionado, ambos se abrazan entre las rejas.

Kakashi: Gracias a Dios estaban las rejas ahí- dice con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

En algún lado de la mansión.

Gaara: Naruto esto ya es el colmo- estaba sentado en un sillón frente al escritorio de Naruto.

Naruto¡El colmo mis calcetas, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo!

Gaara¡Eres un dictador, estas peor que las empleadas de novela!- le dice casi gritando.

Naruto¡Tú no puedes venir a mi villa a decirme que voy a hacer!- dice casi gritando y poniendo las manso encima de su escritorio.

Gaara¡Soy el Kazekage y puedo decirte lo que quiera!- dice levantándose un poco del sillón.

Naruto¡TONTO!- dice levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

Gaara¡ESTÚPIDO!- se levanta del sillón.

Naruto¡IDIOTA!

Gaara¡PELELE!

Naruto¡CABEZA DE TOMATE!

Gaara¡RICITOS DE ORO!

Naruto¡LIDER DE TERRORISTAS!

Gaara¡JEFE DE NINJAS PERVERTIDOS!

Naruto¡A MUCHA HONRA!

Gaara¡IMITACIÓN VARATA DE ZORRO!

Naruto¡NIÑO CALABAZA!

Gaara¡HIJO NO LEGÍTIMO DE YODAIME!

Naruto¿Qué dijiste?-dice en tono amenazante.

Gaara: Lee mis labios- dice con exagerada vocalización- hijo-no-legítimo-de-Yodaime.

Naruto¡Entonces…TU PAPÁ ERA UNA PERSONA HONESTA Y DECENTE!

Gaara¿Qué? 0o0- se queda pasmado- ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

Naruto¡TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!

Gaara¡Declaro oficial la guerra entre la villa de la Arena y la villa de la Hoja!

Naruto¡Pues yo también la declaro!- dice acercándose a Gaara.

Gaara: Prepárate- le dice amenazante, después de esa disputa se marcha de la oficina.

Naruto:- respirando agitadamente- ¿Esperen un momento¿Dijo guerra?... ups o.o

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto¡NINJAS DE LA VILLA ESTE DÍA VAN A PELEAR POR SU PATRIA, POR SU HONOR Y CLARO POR SU SUELDO!- dice a un ejército de shinobis- ¡VAMOS A DAR TODO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, SI PERDEMOS PERDEREMOS NUSTRA HONRA, NUESTRO ESPÍRITU DE GUERREROS, SI GANAMOS… ¿Si ganamos?- se queda pensando-…¡PUES GANAMOS, AHORA QUIERO QUE VAYAN Y DEN SUS VIDAS EN ESTA GUERRA!-termina su discurso.

Ninja: Hokage no era necesario gritar, el micrófono estaba encendido.

Naruto¿Mmm…?- ve que el micrófono que estaba delante de él estaba en: "On"; dirige la Mirada al ejército de ninjas los cuales estaban retorciéndose en el piso con las manos en los oídos- ¡Uy¿Entonces ya no tenemos ejército?- le pregunta al ninja.

Ninja: No señor.

Naruto¡Ay mamá! O.o

**FIN **(bueno no me quedó tan bien pero algo es algo)

**Naruto de niño**

(Esto no sé de donde me salió pero la cuestión es q me gusto y es x eso q lo escribo, esto ocurre cuando Naruto era niño)

Afuera de la academia de ninjas, estaba Naruto sentando en el mismo columpio de siempre.

Mujer que pasaba por ahí: Mira, el Zorro de 9 colas- le dice susurrando a su amiga, Naruto le escucha.

Naruto¡La zorra será usted señora!- le dice al mujer en tono agresivo y esta indignada se va.

Hombre: Pero es la bestia- le dice a su compañero, Naruto también le escucha.

Naruto¡¿Yo una bestia? Entonces usted es la fealdad encarnada!-le dice casi gritando y el hombre se va.

Chico: Ese niño es un peligro.

Naruto¡Hágale un favor al mundo y tírese a un pozo!- le dice muy enfadado.

Abuela: El Kyuubi.

Naruto¡No me ande poniendo nombres, a ver ¿Le gustaría que le digan momia decrépita?!- la abuela también se va.

**FIN **(eto… pues de q Naruto era raro de niño, era raro u.u)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOLAZ! Eso es todo, espero q les haya gustado, x favor no me maten n.nUUU en vez de eso manden reviews non

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUU!


	5. Chapter 5

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOLA! Muchas gracias x los reviews, espero q les guste este capi ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo.

Las estupideces de Naruto 2º parte.

**El atrapa dedos**

(Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba jugando con un tubo y mis dedos se quedaron atascados en él n.nUUU como en un atrapa dedos)

Naruto estaba en su casa desayunando cereal "MUCHAS-CARIES", cuando echó el cereal al tazón se dio cuento de que había un juguete sorpresa, que era una atrapa dedos.

Naruto¿Qué es esta cosa?- se queda viendo el atrapa dedos- Es una de esas cosas de las que no te puedes zafar- se pone el atrapa dedos- ¡Ja¿Con qué no te puedes zafar, eh?- trata de quitárselo pero no pude- ¡No se sale!- empieza a jalar con ambas manos- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAA!!!- empieza a correr en círculos por la habitación- ¡¡¡AYUDA DIOS, BUDA, MAHOMA, MICKEY MOUSE, JENIFER LOPEZ, KYUUBI, QUIEN SEA!!!- grita como loco hasta que deja de correr por el cansancio- No puedo utilizar los sellos si mis dedos están atrapados- dice mientras saca la lengua- ¿Y ahora que hago?...- pone cara de que se le prendió el foco, saca como puede una kunai, saca el dedo de la mano derecha quedando libre, con la kunai empieza ha cortar el atrapa dedos, se da cuanta de que no se puede romper y vuelve a meter el dedo en el atrapa dedos- ¡Rayos no funciona!... ¡Ahora tendré que pedirle a Tsunade que me ampute las manos, nunca más podré hacer sellos, no seré ninja y peor no podré jugar videojuegos, seré un vendedor ambulante de portalápices, después de mi gran empeño como vendedor el jefe me ascenderá a director, me ganaré una buena chamba, con eso iré a las Vegas y les pediré a Sydfrid y Roy los domadores de tigres que me den su autógrafo para luego venderlo en internet, con el dinero ganado tendré una tienda de DVDs piratas, Kakashi-sensei vendrá a comprar un video pornográfico y me dirá: "¿Cómo has estado Naruto?" y yo le responderé: "Aquí no más vendiendo piratería¿Y usted?" y él me dirá: "Como ninja, tú sabes matando gente y ese tipo de cosas", yo melancólico le diré: "¿Ninja? Yo era un ninja hasta que un día mis dedos se quedaron atrapados en un atrapa dedos, después de eso me volví un vendedor ambulante de portalápices, mi jefe me ascendió a director, con la chamba fui a las Vegas y Sydfrid y Roy me dieron su autógrafo, lo vendí en internet y con el dinero tengo esta tienda de DVDs piratas" y él me dirá: "¿Qué dijiste? No estaba prestando atención". Y esa será la historia de mi vida- dice melancólico y triste.

Naruto:- después de pensar pone de nuevo cara de que se le prendió el foco- ¡Ya sé, le diré a Shino que me ayude!

Donde Shino.

Shino¿Y por qué iba de ayudarte?- dice serio.

Naruto: Porque sino le diré a todo el mundo que en la misión del funeral empezaste a cantar "Oro, dinero, oro, buscas como un zorro" mientras bailabas ridículamente transformado en un viejo loco y que te empezaste a reír como villano de película infantil.

Shino: No te atreverías- dice frunciendo en ceño.

Naruto: Tengo Internet y no voy a dudar en usarlo- dice amenazante.

Shino: Esta bien, no te esponjes, a ver- Naruto le muestra el atrapa dedos- es un atrapa dedos.

Naruto: Pero que superdotado saliste.

Shino: Lo siento Naruto, no puedo ayudarte- mira a Naruto.

Naruto¿Pero por qué?

Shino: Porque el atrapa dedos en inmune a técnicas ninja y a ninguna otra cosa, el atrapa dedos tiene una magia misteriosa y milenaria, nadie ha podido zafarse de él con vida. Cuenta la leyenda que había una vez un emperador muy malvado…

Historia media chafa contada por Shino 

En un palacio chino, al estilo chino, con muebles chinos, con gente china y con tapizado de Bulgaria.

Chino1: Enpeladol- dice con un notable acento chino- ya tlaimos al hechicelo.

Emperador: Háganlo pasal- dice también con acento chino, entra por la puerta un viejo muy pero muy viejo- tu debes sel el hechicelo Ping-pong ¿Veldad?

Ping-pong: Si empeladol ¿Pala qué me ha llamado?

Emperador: Quielo que hagas un altículo de toltula que supele a los demás, quielo que cuando la gente lo utilice sea su mayol suflimiento- dice maliciosamente- ¿Puede hacelo, hechicelo Tenis de mesa?

Ping-pong: Que es Ping-pong.

Emperador: Como sea, quielo que lo tengas pala mañana, tengo todo mi confianza en ti hechicelo Cricket.

Ping-pong¡Que es Ping-pong!

Emperador: Como sea, puedes letilalte Pin-pon-papas.

Ping-pong¡QUE ES PING-PONG!

Emperador: Clalo Gelomito.

Ping-pong: Olvídelo-se retira.

Al día siguiente.

Emperador¿Ya lo tienes Pandolfo?- le pregunta al hechicero.

Ping-pong: Sí su majestad- saca un atrapa dedos- lo llamo: "Chinwan chin chu da makawiki, takai takai chan chan wivorita chinchin jajai jajai ¡SHUUUUUUUU WIGGGGGGGGGGGGG SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOUK MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii teeeeeeeeeeeee!" ¿Qué le palece el nomble?- le pregunta al emperador que tenía la cara de: o.o

Emperador¿Y qué tal si simplemente le ponemos atlapa dedos?

Ping-pong: Sí, suena bien. Le puse una magia tan podelosa que nadie podla zafalse.

Emperador: Bien hecho Tlufaldina.

Ping-pong: Eso es nomble de mujer ¬¬

Emperador: Como quielas- dice mientras mira fascinado el atrapa dedos.

Fin de la historia chafa contada por Shino.

Naruto¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?- le pregunta preocupado a Shino.

Shino: No sé, tendrán que amputarte las manos.

Naruto¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-da un respiro- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-termina de gritar.

Shino¿Ya terminaste? ¬¬

Naruto: Sí.

Shino: La única opción que hay es pasar un duro entrenamiento en China o…

Naruto: O…

Shino: O simplemente hacer esto- junta los dedos que estaban en el atrapa dedos y lo quita- o simplemente juntar los dos dedos atrapados.

Naruto¿Y para eso me hiciste desperdiciar 5 minutos de mi cochina vida escuchando la historia del hechicero Lindolfo?

Shino: Ping-pong.

Naruto: Exacto, Feliciano.

Shino: Como sea ¬¬

**FIN **(JAJA les deje con el Jesús en la boca, espero q les haya gustado y q no vayan a matar n.nUUU)

**Naruto va al cine**

(Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba hablando con mi amiga Jhanis sobre la piratería y del cine)

Naruto había comprado unos boletos para una función especial de 5 películas seguidas y un estreno.

En el cine.

Naruto:-cargaba un montón de palomitas, refrescos, dulces y todo para el solito-¡Esta función va a estar genial! non- entra en la sala donde se iban a presentar las películas, se sienta en primera fila.

La 1º película era "Titanic".

Naruto: XP odio las películas de amor-dice molesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto¡Nooooooooo, ellos debían estar juntos, era amor de verdad…snif…snif y luego él se hunde como un cubito de hielo…y…y la deja sola, WAAAAAAAAAAA!- llora desconsoladamente como doña viendo el final de su novela o Neji cuando se acaba el shampoo.

Después de que se acabó el "Titanic" empezó la película "La pasión de Cristo"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: No entendí ni pepa de la película, es decir yo soy de la religión Waltermercadista u.u

Cuando terminó "La pasión de Cristo" comenzó a dar "Psicosis" versión a colores.

---------------------------------------------

Estaba dando la parte donde matan a la chica en la ducha.

Naruto¡Idiota¿No ves que te van a matar¿Por qué no corres¿Qué te cuesta?... esta abriendo la cortina de la ducha o.o… esta con un cuchillo…y… ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- grita tapándose los ojos con la manos, abre un poco los dedos para poder ver la película-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- se vuelve atapar los ojos y vuelve a abrir los dedos- ¡¡AAHH!!- hace los mismo-¡AH!- la misma rutina- ¡Ah!- y sigue siguiendo- ah…- dice con voz ronca.

--------------------------------------------

Cuando termina la película "Psicosis" comienza a dar la película "Charlie y la Fábrica de chocolates.

--------------------------------------------------

Después de que termina la película.

Naruto: Nunca más volveré a comer chocolates en mi vida o.o- mira los chocolates que había comprado, los bota al piso y los empieza a aplastar- ¡Mueran en nombre de Walter Mercado!

Empiezan a proyectar la película "Madagascar".

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- deja de reír- y más… ¡Jajajajajaja!

Gente: Shhh…- le dicen con un gesto para que se calle.

Naruto: Jajaja…

Gente: Shhh…

Naruto: Jaja…

Gente: Shhh…

Naruto: Ja…

Gente: Shhh…

Naruto:- finge que esta a punto de reír-…

Gente: Shhh…

Naruto¡Jaja, le engañé!

-----------------------------------

Ya era hora de presentar el estreno, en la pantalla del cine aparece el título "Rocky en Polinesia, nunca se cansa de fregar".

Naruto: este hombre no se cansa de hacer películas.

-----------------------------------

Estaba dando la parte donde Rocky sube las escaleras.

Naruto¡Subió las escaleras como en 2 horas de la película!

-------------------------------------

Naruto: Ya me dio ganas de ir al baño- se para de su butaca.

Hombre que filma en cines para luego venderlo como VCD pirata¡Siéntate no dejas ver!- traía una cámara filmadora.

Naruto¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO IR AL BAÑO!?- pregunta molesto.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto:- saliendo del baño- ¡Uf! Casi libero a Willy antes de tiempo… ¿Eh?- se da cuenta de que la sala estaba bacía y que ya no proyectaban la película- ¡¡¡ME LLEVA LA CHIRIMOYA, NO HE VISTO EL FINAL!!!- grita molesto

**FIN **(espero q les haya gustado)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Wueno, eso es todo espero q les haya gustado, no se pierdan la 3º y última parte de las estupideces de Naruto, manden reviews n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	6. Chapter 6

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOOOOLA! gracias x los reviews n.n, espero q les guste este capi.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Naruto 3º parte.

**En el hospital**

(Esta historia fue inspirada x mi amiga Carla, tal vez algunas cosas no tienen sentido pero¿Este fic tiene sentido?, la pregunta ya de x sí es la respuesta)

Estaba Naruto peleando con una persona o eso parecía, en las afueras de Konoha.

Naruto¡Ya se los dije por última vez, NO quiero comprar seguros!

Tipo que vende seguros¡Claro que quieres, tenemos seguro vida, de salud, de auto, de casa, para su mascota, para sus shurikens, para sus kunais, para sus clones de sombra, para las hormiguitas que viven en su casa, para su manicurista, para zorros que viven dentro suyo y otros!

Naruto¿Seguro para manicurista? Mmm…-se queda pensando- ahora que los dices Clotilde ha estado muy descuidada y si ella muere ¿Quién me hará la manicura?... ¡Pero eso no es la cuestión!- lanza una bomba de humo y escapa.

En la cima de una montaña.

Naruto¡Jaja! Aquí nunca me va a atrapar- se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el tipo que vende seguros- o.o.

Tipo que vende seguros: También tenemos seguros para gente que vive en las montañas, en los Alpes Suizos, en los Andes, en cuevas, le recomiendo ese si tiene una organización criminal de renegados.

Naruto¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- se va para atrás y se cae de la montaña.

Tipo que vende seguros¡¡¡LE DIJE QUE COMPRARA UN SEGUROOOOOOOO!!!- le grita a Naruto.

-------------**Pasa el tiempo, pasará, sopla el antes y el después** ------------

En el hospital de Konoha.

Tsunade: Vaya que tuviste una gran caída Naruto, pero por suerte un viejo que cargaba paja en su espalda pasaba por ahí y amortiguo la caída- le dice a Naruto, quien estaba recostado en una cama, con una bata de hospital y con una yeso en la pierna derecha.

Naruto¿Pero por qué no me sano rápido si tengo al Kyuubi?

Dentro de Naruto, en las rejas que encerraban al Kyuubi había una nota que decía.

Nota: Me fui a una fiesta de los 9 Bijuus, vuelve en 2 días…o tal vez más…o simplemente no vuelva. Los quiere: Kyuubi n.n

En el hospital de nuevo.

Naruto¡Maldito Kyuubi, cuando los necesito desaparece!- dice molesto.

Tsunade: Ahora que eres una personal, normal, común y corriente, sólo me queda hacer una cosa- dice seria- **¡Jajajaja, eres como nosotros, en tu cara,** **lero-lero!**-canta mientras le apunta con el dedo riéndose- bueno, eso era todo, por tu estado tendrás que quedarte en el hospital como un mes…

Naruto¡¿EL WIKI DE QUÉ WAKA?! O sea… yo no pude quedarme como un zángano en cama y mucho menos en un hospital.

Tsunade: Quieres que te vuelva a decir que eres normal, común y corriente.

Naruto¿Eso incluye la canción?

Tsunade: Sip.

Naruto: Entonces no.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto había estado viendo T.V compras todo el día.

T.V:- estaba una cocina, sobre la mesa varios cuchillos.

Tipo famoso que le da por vender productos en la T.V¡Adquiera ahora este juego de hermosos cuchillos!- alza un cuchillo- compre el despelleja mascotas, también sirve con aves- alza otro cuchillo- también tenemos el degolla suegras, a su esposo le va a encantar- alza otro cuchillo- este es el rebana infieles, muy usado por las jóvenes- alza una sierra eléctrica- y este es el más vendido: "El mata familias", si usted no lo tiene es un (censurado) que no sabe lo que (censurado) se pierde porque (censurado) (censurado) (censurado, censurado, censurado) (censurado hacia el infinito y más paracuyá). Si llama ahora podrá llevarse este juego de cuchillos a un precio exageradamente alto, y si es una de las 5 primeras en llamar recibirá un frasco de "Baba de Caracol" que la verdad es que es orina de gato mezclada con lodo, llame ahora y no se arrepentirá.

Naruto apaga la T.V.

Enfermera: Su almuerzo- le da una bandeja de comida- también quería decirle que tiene visitas- entra por la puerta Sakura.

Sakura: Hola Naruto, sólo quería ver como estabas- dice mientras se sienta en un silla alado de la cama de Naruto.

Naruto: Estoy bien Sakura-chan, sólo es una fractura- dice mientras empieza a comer su gelatina marca: "Caza fantasmas: completamente ectoplasma".

Sakura: No sabes cuanto te extrañamos…- Naruto come la gelatina y se empieza a poner verde- …y la falta que haces en el equipo y…

Naruto¡WAAAA!- escupe la gelatina en la cara de Sakura, quien estaba llena de ectoplasma verde.

Sakura¡¡¡Naruto…ERES UN IDIOTA!!!- trata de lanzarse encima de Naruto pero aparecen enfermeros de la nada que la detienen- ¡¡¡DÉJENME MATARLO!!!- dice mientras la llevaban fuera del cuarto.

Naruto: Adiós Sakura-chan n.n- dice despidiéndose con la mano.

------------------------------------------------------

Estaba Naruto en una silla de ruedas.

Viejo¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme en las carreras de sillas de ruedas?- también estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Naruto: Claro-dattebayo.

Viejo: Pues empecemos- ambos empiezan a conducir sus sillas a una velocidad extremada- ¡Nunca me ganaras!- aprieta un botón que tenía su silla, de las ruedas salen pequeños torpedos- ¡Adiós niño!- lanza los torpedos los cuales llegan a las ruedas de Naruto.

Naruto¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-su silla explota y él vuela en el aire.

Viejo¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Naruto:- saca un paracaídas de dios-sabe-donde y lo abre cayendo lentamente en el piso- ¡Jaja¿Ahora quién es el idiota?!- dice mientras desciende.

Viejo: Tú

Naruto¡¿Qué?!- se da cuenta que aterriza en un piso húmedo y resbaloso haciendo que él se caiga- ¡AAHH!

----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: Espero que el Kyuubi vuelva pronto.

Sakura: Sí u.u

Naruto: Mmmmm- no podía hablar porque tenía el cuerpo cubierto de yeso y lo único que no estaba cubierto eran sus ojos.

**FIN **(El Kyuubi si q se va de parranda ¿Eh?)

**Intentos fallidos de amor**

(Esto se trata de los intento de Naruto para conquistar a Sakura)

Intento Nº1

Era de noche, Naruto estaba parado frente a la casa de Sakura junta con unos mariachis, le iba cantar porque se fue 3 años a entrenar dejándole sola.

Naruto: 1, 2, 3… ¡Ya! **Desde que no estoy contigo vivo entregado al alcohol, quiero que vuelvas conmigo y que en mi casa entre el sol. La desolación me ataca, vivo en la desesperación¡tu ausencia es como una estaca clavada en mi corazón!**

Sakura:-sale por la ventana- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – tenía "Baba de Caracol" en la cara dos rodajas de pepinillo y ruleros en la cabeza.

Naruto y mariachis¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- gritan espantados.

Intento Nº2

Naruto estaba en el pie de la ventana del cuarto de Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura-chan esta poesía es para ti- se aclara la garganta- Conocí una chica que tenía labios de fresa, dientes de perla, pelos de seda y ojos de esmeralda…

Sakura:- escuchaba desde su ventana- _Que lindo es Naruto-_suspira.

Naruto: Pero tú Sakura-chan tienes labios de labio, dientes de diente, pelos de pelo y ojos de ojo- termina su poesía.

Sakura¡Idiota!- le lanza un zapato desde la ventana, el cual llega a la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto: X.x lindos pajaritos- dice tendido en el suelo

Intento Nº3

En un hermoso bosque de Sakuras, donde los pétalos caían, estaba Naruto con un terno azul y una camisa anaranjada esperando a la mujer de sus sueños. Entonces entre las Sakuras apareció una Sakura que a diferencia de las demás no era árbol, quien estaba vestida con un pomposo vestido rosado; Naruto la vio y empezó a hablar cuando la tuvo cerca de él.

Naruto: Sakura, hace tiempo que quería decirte lo especial que eres para mi- se arrodilla y saca el estuche de un anillo- ¡Sakura¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A lo que la chica frentuda del pomposo traje, toma la cajita y la abre viendo una nota que decía: "Vale por un anillo de chatarra", entonces el cielo se oscurece, las nubes se ennegrecen y la cabeza de la chica empieza a dar vueltas repitiendo el nombre del muchacho delante suyo como disco rayado, lanza la cajita con una fuerza sobrenatural al chico rubio, quedando este estampado en la cámara filmadora. Lo siguiente que se ve en la pantalla es un anuncio que dice: "LA SEÑAL A SIDO CORTADA, POR FAVOR ESPERE A QUE VUELVE, TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

**FIN **(hice esta estupidez con mucha ayuda de mi "querida" hermana)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Esas fueron todas las estupideces de Naruto, espero q les haya gustado, manden reviews n.n

Agradeciemientos especiales: "Les Luthiers", a Quino, a las T.V compras, a mi hermana y a todas las personas q me escriben reviews

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	7. Chapter 7

Liberse¡HOOOLA! Me acabaron de cortar el pelo (estaba largo), y eso no le viene al tema, la cuestión es q esta es la 1º parte de las estupideces de Sakura, espero q les guste n.n

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Sakura 1º parte.

**El bebe**

(Esta estupideces fue idea de mi amiga Jhanis y mía, espero q les guste)

En la residencia Haruno.

Madre de Sakura¡SAKURA BAJA!- grita desde el primer piso.

Sakura¡YA VOY, sólo déjame terminar esta estatua de Sasuke echa de las uñas de sus pies!- grita desde su cuarto.

Sakura baja a la sala donde estaba una cesta y dentro de ella un hermoso bebe.

Sakura: Que lindo, no me digan que ustedes…-mira a sus padres- ¡SECUESTRA NIÑOS!- grita alterada.

Padre de Sakura: Como que se me hace que ves mucha televisión -.-UU

Madre de Sakura: Sakura, este bebe es de mi hermana y me pidió que lo cuidáramos mientras estaba en su luna de miel.

Sakura¿Otra vez?

Madre de Sakura: Sip, nuevo marido.

Sakura: Ah, ya veo- mira al bebe- ¿Cómo se llama?

Madre de Sakura: Se llama Tránsito.

Sakura: La tía nunca fue buena con los nombres -.-UUU; o sea que es mujer.

Madre de Sakura: Exacto.

Sakura: Que linda eres-se acerca al rostro de la bebe y esta le vomita- que simpática u.ú- su cara estaba llena de vómito.

Madre de Sakura: Tal vez esté mal de su barriga- alza a la bebe.

Sakura: Seh- dice mientras se limpia la cara con un pañuelo y luego sube a su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sakura.

Madre de Sakura: Sakura, la bebe tendrá que dormir en tu cuarto, en el nuestro no hay campo- dice mientras coloca una cuna.

Sakura: Pero…

Padre de Sakura: Pero nada, cuando yo fui al ejército no me quejé ni una sola vez.

Sakura: Bueno - empieza a leer la revista "TÚ, UNA ADOLESCENTE ESTÚPIDA"

Madre de Sakura: Aquí te dejo todo lo necesario para cuidar a la bebe.

Sakura¡¿Qué cosa?!- deja de leer su revista.

Padre de Sakura: Vamos a salir, así que tú vas a cuidar a la bebe- dice mientras sale del cuarto junto con la madre.

Madre de Sakura: Espero que la cuides bien- dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura: Lo que me faltaba, ser la niñera ¬¬ - dice molesta, se acerca a la cuna donde está el bebe- Sólo estamos tú y yo, Tránsito- la bebe de nuevo le vomita en su cara- ¡Fantástico, más vómito!- dice mientras se dirige al baño.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Que difícil es sacarse vómito de…- cuando vuelve a su cuarto lo encuentra todo destruido, sus revistas, las fotos de Sasuke, los mechones del pelo de Sasuke, las uñas de Sasuke, etc.-0o0… ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!- el grito se escuchó por toda Konoha- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se da cuenta de que Tránsito estaba en su cama rompiendo una revista- Tú…- dice en un tono monstruoso mientras alza a la bebe y esta pone ojos de perro mojado- ¡Nooo, no puede enojarme contigo!- le abraza y siente un olor extraño-¡Guácala!- dice alejando a la bebe de ella- necesito cambiarte el pañal- pone ala bebe encima de una mesa y el quita el pañal, la cara de Sakura se pone verde y pereciera que quisiera vomitar, le echa talco y la bebe se orina empapando la cara de Sakura, luego le pone un nuevo pañal-¡Listo!- dice triunfante.

Tránsito: -agarra el pañal sucio y los lanza la cara de Sakura y se empieza a reír.

Sakura: Esto es malo.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba viendo la T.V. junto con Tránsito.

Tránsito: -empieza a llorar.

Sakura¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta y Tránsito apunta a la T.V. -¿La T.V.?- Tránsito asiente con la cabeza, Sakura empieza a cambiar de canales hasta llegar al canal: "STUPID-BABY" donde estaba donde los "Pelotubis", Tránsito empieza a dejar de llorar y empieza a ver muy feliz, en cambio Sakura no estaba muy feliz.

T.V:

En un escenario chafa estaban 4 hombres disfrazados como marcianos o lo que sea que fueran, y empiezan a bailar y cantar.

Hombre disfrazado de un marciano azul: **¡Yo soy Idiot, el pelotubi azul!**

Hombre disfrazado de un marciano rojo: **¡Yo soy Retarded, el pelotubi rojo!**

Hombre disfrazado de un marciano lila: **¡Yo soy Dummy, el pelotubi** **lila!**

Hombre disfrazado de un marciano amarillo: **¡Yo soy Miscarried, el pelotubi amarillo!**

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura: 0.0- vio el especial de 4 horas seguidas y sin propagandas de los "Pelotubis"- creo que es hora de comer 0.0- aún seguía en estado de trance.

En la cocina, estaba Tránsito en una silla para bebes y Sakura con una cuchara con papilla de bebe.

Sakura¡Vamos Tránsito abre la boca, aquí viene el avión!- trata de darle de comer a la bebe pero esta cierra la boca- ¡Vamos, abre la boquita!- Tránsito golpea la cuchara haciendo que esta llegue a la cabeza de Sakura y se empieza a reír- u.ú

------------------------------------------------------

Era hora de dormir.

Sakura: Buenas noche Tránsito- dice mientras apaga la luz.

Al día siguiente.

Sakura se despierte y va directo el baño, se lava su cara, se ve en el espejo y se da cuenta de que casi no tenía pelo, sólo le quedaban uno que otro mechón.

Sakura¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- grita alterada, va de nuevo a su cuarto y ve que Tránsito tenía unas tijeras en sus manos- ¡¡¡PEQUEÑA DEMONIO!!!- trata de lanzarse contra Tránsito pero aparece su mamá y alza la bebe.

Madre de Sakura¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una pobre bebe?!- dice abrazando posesivamente a la bebe.

Sakura: Pero…

Padre de Sakura: Pero nada, estas castigada por lo menos 24 meses.

Sakura: 0o0 ¡¿Qué?!

Padre de Sakura: Lo que escuchaste jovencita, estas castigada.

Sakura: -se desmalla.

Padres de Sakura¿Y a esta qué le pasa?

**FIN **(no me salió como quería pero algo es algo)

**Saltando la cuerda**

(Esto se me acaba de ocurrir, se parece un poco a esa película de Disney)

Estaba Sakura saltando la cuerda hasta que aparece Ino y la reta, Sakura hace el súpermegaiper papelón porque no sabía saltar la cuerda y se va llorando, se siente en una banca del parque y sigue llorando.

Voz misteriosa¿No sabes saltar?

Sakura: -deja de llorar y s encuentra con un hombre viejo con ropa de entrenador- ¿Y tú quién rayos eres?-pregunta.

Hombre: Yo soy un entrenador y he venido para ayudarte a saltar la cuerda- dice sacando una cuerda de dios-sabe-donde- mi nombre es Frank.

Sakura: Mis padres me han dicho que no hable con desconocidos.

Frank¿A poco me importa lo que tus (censurado) padres piensen?

Sakura: Nop

Frank: Exacto, así que vamos entrenar.

---------------------------------------

Estaba Sakura con ropa de entrenamiento.

Frank: Antes que nada debes saber como ser uno con la cuerda.

Sakura¿Me la trago?

Frank: Claro que no, me refiero espiritualmente.

Sakura: Pero pensé que los objetos inanimados no tenían espíritu.

Frank: Mejor saltamos y ya.

Se ve una sesión de cuadros de Frank entrenando a Sakura.

Cuadro Nº1: Se ve a Sakura escalando una roca con Frank detrás de ella gritándole cosas con respecto a la honra de la madre de Sakura.

Cuadro Nº2: Se ve a Sakura comiendo huevos crudos estilo Rocky y luego vomitándolos.

Cuadro Nº3: Se ve a Sakura saltando la cuerda.

Cuadro Nº4: Se ve a Sakura enredada en la cuerda.

Cuadro Nº5: Se ve a Frank persiguiendo a Sakura quien estaba aún enredad rodando una colina.

----------------------------------------

Frank: Entrenamos mucho, aunque sólo hayan mostrado esos cuadros, escucha Sakura esta es la última oportunidad de demostrar que no eres una idiota, estúpida, pelele, tarada, tonta, zonza, hija de su…

Sakura: Ya entendí.

Frank: Bueno, la cuestión es que quiero que des lo mejor de ti.

Sakura: Lo haré- deja de hablar con Frank para ir a saltar la cuerda frente una multitud y frente a Ino- estoy lista- empieza a batir la cuerda cuando Sakura estaba apunto de saltar se tropieza con la cuerda y cae al piso quedando inconsciente.

Frank¡LA (censurado)!

Una ambulancia viene y se lleva a Sakura.

**FIN **(NO pregunten)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Esa fue la primera parte de las estupideces de Sakura, espero q les haya gustado y manden reviews n.n

Traducción de los nombres de los pelotubis: Idiot: idiota, Retarded: retrasado, Dummy: pelele y Miscarried: malparido

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	8. Chapter 8

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOOOOOLA! Después de tanto tiempo al fin lo actualizo, mil perdones n.nUUU, espero q les guste.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Sakura 2º parte.

**Trabajando en la peluquería**

(Me inspiré mientras me cortaban el pelo, sí, lo sé, suena raro)

Estaba Sakura echada en su cama leyendo un periódico, lo cual nos sorprende porque no teníamos la más mínima ni remota idea de que sabía leer o utilizar las 3 neuronas de su cabeza, las cuales tienen que abrazarse y decir: **"Fuerza, fuerza compañeros"** cuando Sakura piensa

Sakura: Ha este paso nunca encontraré empleo- sigue leyendo- "Se busca asistente de peluquera"¡Fantástico!-dice dando un salto poniéndose de pie en la cama- ¡Ahhh...!- pierde el equilibrio y se cae de la cama- con que aquí dejé los mechones de pelo de Sasuke- dice mientras mira debajo de la cama.

----------------------------------------

Estaba Sakura frente a una peluquería.

Sakura entra, ahí se encontraba una mujer o eso era lo parecía, de pelo rojo despeinado y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Sakura: Disculpe, vine por el anuncio del periódico.

Mujer o eso era lo que parecía: Fantástico, el cuerpo se encuentra en el otro cuarto, quiero que lo saques con mucha discreción y...

Sakura: El otro anuncio.

Mujer o era eso lo que parecía: Ah...ese anuncio, bien, mi nombre es Encarnación ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura: Sakura.

Encarnación: Desde hoy vas a empezar a trabajar, tu primer trabajo será teñir el pelo a esa señora- dice apuntando a una señora de pelo castaño.

Sakura¿Me va a enseñar cómo se tiñe el pelo?

Encarnación: No, al fin de cuentas ya pagó por adelantado- se va a arreglar el pelo a otra señora.

Sakura: -se dirige donde la señora, traga saliva- ¿De qué color quiere su pelo?

Señora: Rubio-dice mientras empieza a leer una revista.

Sakura: Claro –toma un tinte que decía "Rubio", se lo pone en la cabeza y le empieza a teñir el pelo de la señora.

--------------------------------

Sakura: _Ya terminé_- dice mientras le quita la toalla que estaba en la cabeza de la señora para ver el resultado- O.O- su ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que el pelo de la señora era… ¡VERDE!, más verde que un brócoli, más verde que Jiraiya, más verde que los calzones de Naruto, más rápido que un... perdón, más verde que un loro exportado ilegalmente de Jamaica, él cual trata de ser rescatado por los Greenpeace, más verde que una lechuga, en fin, amarillo... quiero decir verde.

Señora¿Ya está?-dice mientras sigue leyendo su revista.

Sakura; Aún faltan algunos toques- lee de nuevo tinte y se da cuenta que decía: "Rubio moco"- _¿Ahora qué hago?..._voy a ir ha...-se queda pensando- inscribirme a la… "Asociación para salvar a los canarios" porque hoy se cierran las inscripciones.

Señora: Bueno.

Sakura sale corriendo de la peluquería hacia una tienda donde venden tintes.

Busca en los estantes de tinte rubio, algunos de los tintes decían: "Rubio Paris Hilton", "Rubio amarillo patito", "Rubio Pluto", "Rubio idiota", "Rubio huevo", "Rubio hueso"¿"Rubio Naruto"?

Sakura: No quiero saber como llegó esto aquí- sigue buscando hasta que encuentra un rubio…decente, y empieza a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.

En la calle.

Sakura¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!-grita empujando a la gente.

Hinata: Hola Saku…-Sakura la empuja-¡AHH!

Sakura¡Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar…AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- un auto la manda a volar y Sakura cae en un carrito de supermercado que llevaba un vagabundo-¡Auch!

Vagabundo¿Qué hace un chicle gigante en mi carrito?

------------------------------------

Después de salir del carrito, ir a la peluquería y convencer al vagabundo que no era un chicle.

Encarnación¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta a Sakura.

Sakura: Comprando un tinte.

Encarnación: Ya no importa la señora ya se fue, dijo que le recordaba sus días de joven. Tú nueva cliente está halla- señala a una cabeza de pelo negro y largo, Sakura va a atender a la cliente.

Sakura: Bien señorita… ¿Qué corte quie...?-no puede terminar al darse cuenta de que la señorita era… el señorito, más específicamente…Neji- ¡¡¡NEJI!!!

Neji¿Haruno? No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

Sakura: Yo no sabía que tú vinieras aquí.

Neji: Que raro, siempre me atiende Margot, como sea, sólo quiero que recortes las puntas- dice mientras empieza a leer una revista de belleza.

Sakura: Claro- toma unas tijeras y empieza a cortar, y se distrae con un artículo de la revista que Neji estaba leyendo "Los 5 más guapos":

5.- Gaara 4.- Neji 3.-Kakashi 2.- Sasuke…

Sakura: _Si Sasuke-lindo-hermoso-divino-omnipotente-kun está en el 2º lugar ¿Quién está en el 1º?_

1.- Viejo que atiende el Ichiraku

Sakura¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!! ÒoÓ- su grito se escucha hasta en cielo.

En el cielo.

Haku¿Escuchaste algo, Zabuza?

Zabuza: No.

Yodaime¡¡YA CÁLLENSE¡¡Primero un (censurado) zorro de 13 colas…!!

Haku: 9

Yodaime: Como sea ¡¡Primero un estúpido zorro, luego me muero y ahora estoy con unos vecinos que no me dejan dormir en paz, esto es el colmo!!

De nuevo en la peluquería.

Por el ataque repentino de rabia, Sakura accidentalmente cortó la larga cabellera de Neji.

Sakura¡Oh rayos!- dice al darse cuenta de su terrible horror.

Neji: -deja de leer su revista-¿Qué pasa?- se mira en el espejo- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- toma aire- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- su grito se escucha de nuevo en el cielo.

En el cielo.

Yodaime¡¿QUÉ (censurado) LES PASA A LAS VIVOS?!

De vuelta en la peluquería.

Neji: Ahora me parezco a Hinata - tenía razón, lo único que le diferenciaba de su prima lo habían mutilado, ahora parecía ser la copia de Hinata- ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEE?!- empieza a llorar.

Sakura: Diablos.

Neji: Todo es tu culpa- apunta a Sakura- ¡Ahora te mataré!- se acerca peligrosamente a Sakura.

Sakura¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!- sale corriendo de la peluquería con Neji persiguiéndola- ¡¡AYUDAAAAAA!!- grita con los brazos hacia arriba.

Neji¡¡El destino quiere que mueras!!- dice estirando los brazos tratando de agarrar el cuello de Sakura.

Sakura¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!- se escucha de nuevo el grito ene el cielo.

En el cielo.

Yodaime¡¡Está bien, esto es el colmo!!- se levanta de su cama donde estaba durmiendo hasta que escuchó el grito de unos tarados insensatos que aún siguen vivos, como él los llamaba- ¡¡Ahora verán!!- agarra un rayo parecido a los de Zeus y lo lanza hacia la Tierra- ¡¡MUÉRANSE, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Haku: Esto no va bien -.-

Zabuza: Él no va bien -.-

En la Tierra.

Sakura sigue corriendo hasta que un rayo de procedencia no tan misteriosa le cae encima y la deja inconsciente.

Neji: Eso pasa por meterte con el destino.

Kiba quien pasaba por ahí lo saluda.

Kiba: Hola Hinata.

Neji: TToTT

**FIN **(Eso pareció más la estupidez de Neji, perdón, es q era irresistible cortarle el pelo y lo de Yodaime no tengo idea de donde salió)

**Entrevista**

(Esto es cuando a Sakura le hacen una entrevista para la renovación de su pasaporte)

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Nombre?

Sakura: 4 de septiembre de 1993.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Aldea ninja?

Sakura: Soltera, pero muy pronto la esposa de Sasuke-kun.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Nombre de su sensei?

Sakura: Medicina ninja.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Miembros de su equipo?

Sakura: Konoha.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Estado civil?

Sakura: Hatake Kakashi.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Cumpleaños?

Sakura: Haruno Sakura.

Señor que hace las entrevistas¿Especialidad?

Sakura: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

Señor que hace las entrevistas: Muy bien, mañana le daremos su pasaporte.

**FIN **(Ok, eso fue raro)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Espero q sepan disculpar mi tardanza, es q con la escuela, pero ahora estoy en…¡¡VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEES!!- caen globos, serpentinas y papel picado de la nada, y Liberse tiene un sombrero de fiesta- ¡¡¡VIIIIIIIIIIVA LA VIDA LOCA!!! manden sus reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	9. Chapter 9

Liberse¡HOOOOOLA! Gracias x los reviews, y aprovechando el momento kiero hacer un anuncio especial…- de repente y de la nada aparece un escenario con lucecitas de colores y toda la macana, y Liberse está con un micrófono en su mano- ¡Se trata del concurso del review 100! el concurso consiste en q la persona que mande el review Nº 100 (ha este fic, claro) tendrá un premio. El premio es q la persona que mandó el review Nº 100 pueda elegir una de las estupideces para que yo la continúe o si no elige una estupidez puede pedirme q haga un One Shot del tema q quiera, y el nombre del ganador saldrá en el capítulo especial, junto con la continuación u One Shot, no olviden participar. Se vale participar a los reviews anónimos; pero hay una regla, no me pueden pedir que haga: lemon, yaoi y yuri o cualquier cosa apta para adultos, bueno eso es todo ahora disfruten del fic.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Sakura 3º parte.

**La misión S **

(Esta es una misión rango S que tiene hacer Sakura x órdenes de Tsunade)

En la oficina de la borracha, apostadora y mal ejemplo para la sociedad de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Shizune, manda a llamar a Sakura- ordena.

Shizune: Eh… Tsunade-sama esa es Ton-Ton, yo estoy aquí- dice mientras hace señas con sus manos.

Tsunade: Como sea, manda a llamar a Sakura- después cae dormida encima de su escritorio y con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca.

Shizune¿Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama?- dice mientras la mueve un poco.

Por la ventana entra un buitre y empieza a picotear a Tsunade.

Shizune: o-o

------------------------------------

Shizune: Aquí está Hokage- dice mientras entra en la oficina Sakura.

Tsunade: Bien, Sakura la misión que te voy a asignar es de rango S…- es interrumpida por Shizune.

Shizune: Pero es sólo una genin, Tsunade-sama, no pude asignarle misiones de ese rango.

Tsunade: Shizune ¿Puedes acercarte?- hace una seña con la mano.

Shizune¿Sí?- se acerca a Tsunade.

Tsunade¿Quién es la Hokage?

Shizune: Por mala suerte de los pobladores de Konoha usted -.-

Tsunade¿Quién es la sannin?

Shizune: Usted -.-

Tsunade¿Quién es la legendaria ninja médico?

Shizune: Usted -.-

Tsunade¿Quién ganó la Copa América Venezuela 2007?

Shizune: Brasil -.-

Tsunade¡Rayos! Y yo que le aposté a Argentina, bueno la cuestión es que yo soy la que toma decisiones aquí.

Shizune: _¡¿Por qué Dios¡¿Por qué?!_

Tsunade: Bueno en que iba¡Ah sí! Sakura la misión que te voy a asignar es de rango S, es muy importante que la cumplas, es tan importante que ni siquiera pode asignársela a un jonin, es tan importante que el destino de mucha gente está en tus manos, es más, es tan importante que el destino de la ciudad Gótica está en tus manos Batman.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, para empezar, si es tan importante para que ni siquiera se la asigne a un jonin ¿Por qué se la asigna a Sakura si es sólo un genin?, segundo no vivimos en la ciudad Gótica sino en la aldea de Konoha, tercero es Sakura no Batman, cuarto no existe Batman porque es un héroe de un comic y quinto a la que le habla es a Ton-Ton no a Sakura.

Tsunade¿Quién eres tú?

Shizune: ¬-¬

Después de que la Hokage captara de que Sakura es una genin, que no vivían en la ciudad Gótica, de que Sakura no era Batman, de que Batman no existe, de que Ton-Ton no era Sakura, que ella no era el alcalde de ciudad Gótica, que Orochimaru no era el Guasón y que definitivamente los cerdos no vuelan puesto que quería tirar a Ton-Ton por la ventana.

Tsunade: Ok, pues ya capté todo, excepto eso de que los cerdos no vuelan, bueno, la cuestión es que te asigno esta misión, Sakura, porque tú eres mi alumna y pongo toda mi confianza en ti.

Sakura: Gracias Tsunade-sama¡Le voy a demostrara al mundo que no soy una debilucha!- dice cerrando el puño y poniendo pose victoriosa.

Tsunade: Bien la misión consiste ir a una aldea, recoger un paquete de suma importancia y volver a Konoha con el paquete intacto, cueste lo que cueste ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

Sakura: Claro Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Bien- le da un pergamino- ahí está escrito todo lo que necesitas saber, quiero que partas hoy mismo, mientras más pronto mejor, te puedes ir Mujer Maravilla.

Shizune: -choca su mano contra su cara- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Tsunade¿Qué haces aquí Aquaman?

--------------------------------------

Estaba Sakura con una mochila en su espalda en el portón de Konoha.

Sakura: Bien, comencemos- saca el pergamino que le dio Tsunade y empieza a caminar.

Pergamino: Lo primero que tienes que hacer es seguir el mapa que está dibujado…

Después de que Sakura siguió el mapa dibujado en el pergamino.

Pergamino: Después de haber seguido el mapa, llegarás a la Villa Oculta entre la hamburguesa…

Sakura levanta la vista y ve un portón que tenía grabado la insignia de "McDonald".

Pergamino: Entra en la villa, y entra a un edificio muy alto con la insignia de la villa…

Sakura empieza a recorrer la villa hasta encontrar un edificio alto, también con el símbolo de "McDonald".

Pergamino: Entra en el edificio, ve al último piso y entra en el cuarto que tiene unas puertas rojas con la insignia de la villa…

Sakura hace exactamente lo mismo, al entrar se da cuenta de que era una oficina, llena de los productos de "McDonald" y que había un escritorio y atrás de éste un asiento, donde estaba una persona hablando por teléfono, pero no le podía ver la cara por que la silla le daba la espalda a Sakura.

Persona que no se le ve la cara: Bueno adiós- dice mientras cuelga el teléfono.

Sakura: eh…disculpe, vengo de parte de la Hokage.

Persona que no se le ve la cara¿Tsunade?-se para del sillón y se da la vuelta, era un hombre pelirrojo, de piel muy blanca, llevaba un overol amarillo, zapatos rojos y medias de rayas blancas y rojas, se acerca a Sakura y le da la mano- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ronald McDonald.

Sakura: O.o mucho gusto- le corresponde el saludo.

Ronald McDonald: Tsunade me dijo que le diera este paquete- levanta una caja que estaba en el piso y se lo da a Sakura- bien supongo que eso es todo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que construir sucursales en Antártica- salta por la ventana y cae encima de un jet supersónico, que tenía la forma de una hamburguesa gigante- ¡¡¡ADIÓOOOOOOS!!!- se va en el hamburguesa-jet a una velocidad supersónica.

Sakura: O.O- se queda con los ojos más abiertos que los de Lee.

--------------------

Se ve a Sakura caminando por el bosque con la caja que le dio Ronald McDonald. De la nada aparecen unos ninjas que tenían unos protectores con el símbolo de "Burger King".

Ninja Burger King1: Danos el paquete.

Sakura¡Nunca! Si cumplo esta misión voy a demostrarles a todos que no soy una idiota cabeza de chicle, frentuda, inútil, debilucha…

---------------------

Después de que Sakura haya dicho los 10001 insultos.

Sakura: …así que voy a cumplir está misión!

Ninja de Burger King2¡¿Pepe Aguilar dónde?!- dice mientras despertaba de su siesta.

Ninja de Burger King1: Como sea, no nos importa lo que piensen los demás de ti, niño…

Sakura: Soy niña.

Ninja Burger King1¡Guácala!- saca la lengua y le da escalofríos.

Sakura: Como sea¡No voy a dejar que se lleven el paquete!

Ninja Burger King2¡A ver si puedes contra nosotros!- le lanza unas rodajas de pepinillos, Sakura los evade.

Ninja Burger King1¡Hamburguesas de pescado no jutsu!-hace unos sellos y de la nada aparece una hamburguesa de pescado gigante sobre Sakura y la aplasta- ¡JA!

Ninja Burger King2¿Y ahora como sacamos la caja de debajo de la hamburguesa de pescado? ¬¬

Ninja Burger King1¡Ups!

---------------------------

Después de que los ninjas acabaran de comer todo la hamburguesa de pescado.

Ninja Burger King2: -empieza a vomitar.

Ninja Burger King1: Valió la pena- dice mientras de arrancar la caja de las manos de la inconsciente Sakura- ¿Por qué no la suelta?

Sakura: -despierta, se pone de pie y hace unos sellos- Masa naturista de dieta no jutsu- de la nada parece una enorme masa grisácea encima de los ninjas, y esta masa los aplasta- ¡Nadie hace comer calorías a Haruno Sakura!

En la oficina de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Muy bien Sakura, cumpliste la misión.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, esa es Ton-Ton, Sakura está frente a usted.

Tsunade: Claro, muy bien Sakura, completaste la misión, ahora entrégame el paquete- Sakura le entrega el paquete, Tsunade lo abre y saca de él nada más ni nada menos que…¿una cajita feliz?- ¡Que bien, al fin podré comer mi hamburguesa de doble queso y mi malteada dietética!

Sakura: O.O- se desmaya.

Tsunade¿Qué hace el Pingüino desmayado en mi oficina? Shizune, llama a Batman.

Shizune: -.-

**FIN **(Debí llamarlo "la guerra de las hamburguesas")

Historias de amor 

(Esta es una parodia a unas historias de amor, donde Sakura es la protagonista y como sería las partes cursis)

TITANIC.- 

Estaban Sakura y su amante en la borda del barco, el chico sujetaba a Sakura por detrás y ella estiraba los brazos.

Sakura¡¡¡SOY LA REINA DEL MUUUUUUUN...!- el chico la empuja y ella cae hacia el mar.

Chico: -se pone las manos en los bolsillos y empieza a silbar como si hubiese pasado nada mientras se aleja.

MOULIN ROUGE.- 

Estaba en el final de la película, donde empiezan a cantar en el escenario decorado al estilo hindú, después de que la pistola del guardaespaldas cae al piso.

La pistola cae y lanza un disparo.

Sakura: ...- la bala le da y muere- X.x- la gente se para y empieza a aplaudir.

ROMEO Y JULIETA.- 

Estaba Romeo al pie de la ventana donde se encontraba Sakura.

Sakura¡Oh, Romeo¡Rome...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- la nodriza que pasaba por ahí empuja a Sakura quien cae del balcón quedando Sakura inconsciente.

Nodriza: Era muy fastidiosa, las cosas estarán mejor sin ella.

Romeo: -se encoge de hombros- Mejor me dedico a mi sueño de ser bailarín de polca- se va resignado, sin pena ni gloria.

**FIN **(Perdón si ofendí a alguna película u obra de teatro q les gustara n.nUUU)

Liberse: Bueno, esas son todas las estupideces de Sakura, las próximas son las estupideces de Kakashi, gracias x leerme, nos vemos la próxima, y no olviden concursar en el review N° 100 (las bases del concurso están al principio de las notas de autora).

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	10. Chapter 10

Liberse¡HOOOOOLA mundo! Gracias x los reviews n.n, tal vez me tarde más en actualizar el siguiente capítulo x q hoy es mi último día de vacación (¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS¡¿POR QUÉ?!) Ahora comienzan las estupideces de Kakashi, espero q les guste.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Kakashi 1º parte.

**Excusas**

(Estas son las excusas de Kakashi, las cuales son completamente inverosímiles -.-UUU)

Excusa Nº 1

Estaban tres ninjas esperando a su sensei.

Kakashi¡Hola!- aparece de una nube de humo.

Naruto y Sakura¡LLEGAS TARDE!- reprochan a su maestro.

Kakashi: Es que tuve que ayudar a Snoopy a resguardar la continuidad del espacio y tiempo n.n

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke: o.oUUU

Excusa Nº 2

Kakashi: Tuve que ver florecer el atún n.n

Naruto¿Sakura?-pregunta en voz baja.

Sakura¿Qué?

Naruto¿Qué es el atún?

Sakura: -.-UUU

Excusa Nº 3

Kakashi: Inventaba la vitamina Z n.n

Excusa Nº 4

Kakashi. Buscaba una cura para el hipo n.n

Excusa Nº 5

Kakashi: Almorzaba con Gandhi n.n

Excusa Nº 6

Kakashi: Sembraba la semilla del mal en mi jardín n.n

Excusa Nº 7

Kakashi: Cultivaba agua para cosechar inundaciones n.n

Excusa Nº 8

Kakashi: Enseñaba a los mudos a cantar, a los ciegos a tener memoria fotográfica y a los sordos a escucharse a sí mismos n.n

Excusa Nº 9

Kakashi: Veía como George W. Bush recibía el Premio Nobel de la Paz n.n

Excusa Nº 10

Kakashi: Producía electricidad a carbón n.n

Excusa Nº 11

Kakashi. Experimentaba la borrachera sobria n.n

Excusa Nº 12

Kakashi: Compraba el dólar a 10 centavos la docena n.n

Excusa Nº 13

Kakashi: Ayudaba a Neji a escoger el marco de sus lentes n.n

Excusa Nº 14

Kakashi. Acompañaba a Kiba a la tienda de mascotas para que se compre un gato n.n

Excusa Nº 15

Kakashi: Capturaba mariposas junto con Shino n.n

Excusa Nº 16

Kakashi: Tuve que devolverle a Itachi sus lentes de contacto y a Kisame su dentadura postiza que se les olvidaron la anterior vez en Konoha n.n

Sasuke¡ITACHI¡¿Dónde?!

Excusa Nº 17

Kakashi: Estaba en una sesión de espiritismo, por cierto, Yodaime, Haku y Zabuza les mandan saludos n.n

En el cielo.

Yodaime, Haku y Zabuza¡MENTIRA! ÒoÓ

Excusa Nº 18

Kakashi: Me volví millonario, me casé, me involucré con la mafia, me divorcié, salí de problemas con la mafia y perdí mi fortuna, todo en ese orden n.n

Excusa Nº 19

Kakashi: Fui junto con Tsunade a la asociación de "Alcohólicos Anónimos" n.n

Excusa Nº 20

Kakashi: Acompañé a Orochimaru a un salón de bronceado n.n

Excusa Nº 21

Kakashi: Ayudé a Hinata a escribir su discurso n.n

Excusa Nº 22

Kakashi: Atendí el parto de unos septillizos n.n

Excusa Nº 23

Kakashi: Estaba leyendo el libro "Árbol Genealógico de los Pérez" n.n

Excusa Nº 24

Kakashi: Tuve que alimentar a mi vicuña Gertrudis n.n

Excusa Nº 25

Kakashi: Estaba quemando los billetes que no me servían n.n

Excusa Nº 26

Kakashi: Acompañaba a Chouji a un restaurante vegetariano n.n

Excusa Nº 27

Kakashi: Veía el tercer final de "Efecto Mariposa" n.n

Excusa Nº 28

Kakashi: Comía barbacoa con Ton-Ton n.n

Excusa Nº 29

Kakashi: Le enseñaba trucos a un perezoso n.n

Excusa Nº 30

Kakashi: Estaba escuchando las noticias que decían que: Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur arreglaron sus diferencias, que Walter Mercado confesó públicamente que era mujer, que encontraron una cura para la taradez, que los "Beatles" van a sacar un CD, que el vicepresidente de Bolivia, Álvaro García Linera se volvió amante del presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales; que sacaron la "Macarena" al estilo rap, que Japón se ha puesto en estado de alerta por la falta de animales acuáticos y que la ONU declaró la paz mundial n.n

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke: O.oUUU

**FIN **(Creo q me pasé un poco n.nUUU)

**Rompiendo la rutina**

(Pues no sé q decir al respecto n.ñUUU)

Kakashi: Oye Asuma- le hablaba a su compañero.

Asuma¿Qué pasa?

Kakashi: me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a…- es interrumpido por Asuma.

Asuma¿A la librería para adultos?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿Al table?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿A los masajes con final feliz?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿Al bar?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿A la casa de citas?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿Al baño de aguas termales de las mujeres?

Kakashi: No.

Asuma¿Entonces?

Kakashi: A la lavandería.

Asuma: Ah… ¿Rompiendo la rutina, eh?

Kakashi: Seh

**FIN **(Que lugares tan interesantes frecuenta Kakashi XD)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Esa fue la 1º parte de las estupideces de Kakashi, espero q les haya gustado, muchas gracias x leerme, y no olviden participar en el concurso review Nº 100 n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	11. Chapter 11

Liberse¡HOOOOOOOOOLA! Gracias de nuevo x los reviews, perdón x la súpermegaiperespialidosa tardanza TTnTT. Ya tenemos un ganador para el review Nº 100, gracias a las personas que han participado y se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic. Ahora han terminado los exámenes de 2º trimestre (YUUUPIIIIII) pero bueno haré todo lo posible para actualizar este fic, espero q disfruten el capítulo n.n

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Kakashi 2º parte.

**Fotografía**

(Esto es algo q le pasa a mucha gente, a mi casi siempre me pasa -.- y apuesto que a muchos de ustedes también, por cierto esto pasa antes de que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se gradúen)

En la noche de graduación de la academia de ninjas.

Estaban todos los ninjas de la generación de Naruto con túnicas y birretes.

Iruka: Estoy ten orgulloso TTuTT snif…snif- dice secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Kakashi¿De quienes?

Iruka: De mis alumnos.

Kakashi¿Qué alumnos?

Iruka: Los de la academia.

Kakashi¿Qué academia?

Iruka: La de ninjas.

Kakashi¿Qué ninjas?

Iruka: Los de Konoha.

Kakashi¿Qué Konoha?

Iruka: La del país del Fuego.

Kakashi¿Qué Fuego?

Iruka: -.-UUU…Kakashi…creo algunas veces no te ubicas.

Kakashi¿Qué Kakashi?

Iruka: -.-UUUUUU -saca una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo -¿Kakashi me puedes hacer un favor?

Kakashi: Sí no debo ponerme un tutú rosa, bailar en el elenco de los "Ositos Cariñositos", besar al 1º ministro de Holanda, y tratar de desactivar una bomba nuclear.

Iruka: eh…no…O.O

Kakashi: Si es así, sí.

Iruka: Oye… ¿Ya te habían pedido eso antes?

Kakashi: 5 veces.

Iruka: Ok…- después de salir de su shock- mira, ya que yo voy a entregar los diplomas no podré sacar foto del momento en que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke los reciban, así que… ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

Kakashi: Claro- Iruka le da la cámara.

Iruka: Muchas gracias Kakashi n.n, bueno nos vemos luego- se va a preparar el acto de graduación.

Kakashi: Pero aún sigo con la duda de…quién es Kakashi- se pone pensativo mientras va a sentarse en una silla para ver la ceremonia.

----------------------------

Después de un largo y tedioso discurso del Hokage.

Kakashi: Bien…falta poco para que comience el acto, debo buscar un buen lugar para sacar las fotos- dice mientras se para.

---------------------

Cerca del escenario.

Kakashi: Muy cerca.

-----------------

En la entrada del salón.

Kakashi: Muy lejos.

------------------

Donde las luces de escenario.

Kakashi: Muy arriba.

-------------

Kakashi estaba agachado frente al escenario.

Kakashi: Muy abajo.

----------------

Kakashi¡PERFECTO!- dice muy contento- ¿Por qué se me hace familiar?- se da cuenta que estaba en la misma silla donde se había sentado antes- no sé ni siquiera como sentirme ahora.

----------------

Iruka empieza entregar los diplomas pero aún faltaba para que les tocara a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Kakashi: Una foto de prueba- intenta sacar una foto pero la cámara no da- ¡¿Qué cara…?!- ve que falta poco para que le den el diploma a Sakura- ¡Oh…Rayos!- sale disparado de su asiento.

En las calles de Konoha, un tipo de pelo plateado, ojos…mejor dicho ojo negro, uniforme de jounin, que llevaba una máscara puesta, iba corriendo como Speedy Gonzáles buscando una tienda abierta, puesto que era de noche, era sábado, y casi todos estaban en la ceremonia de graduación de la academia de ninjas.

Kakashi: Tengo que encontrar una tienda, tengo que encontrar una tienda, para comprar rollo- dejo de correr cuando se dio cuenta que una tienda estaba abierta.

Una luz del cielo ilumina la tienda.

Voces que salen de la nada: **¡Aaaleluya, aaaleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleeeluya…ya…ya, YAYA YA YA!**

Voz que también sale de la nada¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS!- Kakashi levanta la vista y se da cuenta que la luz provenía de un helicóptero de la policía.

Kakashi. Con que de ahí salía la luz…pero la música.

Dentro del helicóptero.

Policía¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no prendas la radio dentro del helicóptero?

Policía2: Bueno- apaga la radio de donde provenía los cantos-no sabía que no te gustaba la radio católica.

Policía¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que soy del la secta del ombligo?

De nuevo con Kakashi.

Kakashi. ¿Y ahora de dónde consigo rollo?- saca la cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo- esperen un momento… ¡Es digital¿Entonces por qué no funciona?- mira que la pantalla de la cámara dice: "PILAS AGOTADAS"- tampoco sé como sentirme ahora- mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empieza a buscar- ¡Ya las encontré!-dice sacando unas pilas de su bolsillo, las pone a la cámara y vuelve a funcionar.

De nuevo Kakashi empieza a correr como loco, llega a la ceremonia de graduación justo a tiempo. Se va a su asiento y le empieza a sacar fotos a Sakura cuando recibe el diploma.

Kakashi. Bien, ahora sólo falta Naruto y Sasuke- espera pacientemente a que le toque a Naruto -¿A qué hora?

--------------------------

Kakashi: Zzzz….Zzzz- el señor que estaba a lado de él le toca el hombro, pensando que se había muerto -¡Ah¡¿Qué cómo cuándo dónde?!- dice viendo a todas partes y se da cuenta que era el turno de Naruto- ¡Al fin!- le empieza sacar fotos, y después le toca Sasuke y también le empieza a sacar fotos- ¡Ya está!

--------------------------

Termina la ceremonia de graduación.

Iruka: Hola Kakashi ¿Qué tal con las fotos?

Kakashi: Bien- mete la mano en su bolsillo para buscar la cámara pero no la encuentra- espera un momento- y hace lo mismo con sus demás bolsillo pero sin resultado alguno- juraría que la dejé aquí.

Iruka: Kakashi… ¿Qué pasó con mi cámara? u.ú

Kakashi: Jeje… ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre los helicópteros roba cámaras? n.ñUUU

En dios sabe donde.

Policía¡Perfecto! Esto me servirá para las fotos de mi hermosa secta del ombligo-dice con la cámara de Iruka en sus manos.

**FIN **(No sé como sentirme ahora n.ñUUU)

**En la librería**

(Esto se me acaba de ocurrir ahorita mismo y no sé que decir de él, sólo disfrútenlo)

En una librería.

Kakashi¿Tiene "Icha Icha Paradise"?- le pregunta al dueño de la librería.

Dueño: Lo siento, no.

Kakashi¿Libros pornográficos?

Dueño: No.

Kakashi¿La revista "Play Boy"?

Dueño: No.

Kakashi¿Libros de ninjas?

Dueño: No.

Kakashi¿De artes marciales?

Dueño: No.

Kakashi¿De cría de perros?

Dueño: No.

Kakashi: Se ve que no tienen nada educativo, entonces de la revista "Agenda Femenina".

Dueño: Claro señor.

**FIN **(Que buenos gustos literarios tiene Kakashi XD)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse¡Hola de nuevo! Eso es todo hasta ahora, no tengo nada que decir, sólo q gracias x los reviews y por leerme, y de nuevo 1000 perdones por la tardanza, manden reviews.

¡CHAUUUUUUU!

P.D: El capítulo especial será después de las estupideces de Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 12

Liberse: ¡HOOOLA! Gracias de nuevo x los reviews, también kiero darle gracias a mi cuñado, el capítulo va dedicado a ti, Ricky-Friki; x q me basé en los "anécdotas" de su infancia. Bueno, espero q disfruten del capi.

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

Las estupideces de Kakashi 3º parte.

**El beso**

(Esto, como lo dije al principio, está inspirado en una anécdota de mi cuñado, que x cierto, esto ocurre cuando Kakashi era pequeño, o sea cuando Obito seguía vivo)

Narrador dizque-culto: En la hermosa aldea de Konoha, de grandes ninjas, valientes guerreros…-es interrumpido.

Grito de alguien: ¡¡¡AUXILIOOO!!!

Narrador dizque-culto: …como iba diciendo ù.ú. En la villa de Konoha, todos vivían en paz y tranquilidad, al menos lo promedio para un ninja…

Grito de alguien: ¡¡¡AUXILIOOO, HELP ME!!!

Narrador dizque-culto: …voy a proseguir, esperando que no me vuelvan a interrumpir ùoú. En la aldea de Konoha todos vivía en paz y armonía, exceptuando una persona y esa era…

Grito de alguien: ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEE!!!

Narrador dizque-culto: Está bien, me rindo, yo trato de hacerte una bonita presentación y vos, ¿Qué es lo que haces? Empiezas a gritar como loco, oye, yo me esfuerzo en mi trabajo y vos me lo arruinas, o sea, ¿Quieres que vaya directo al grano o qué?

Grito de alguien: ¡¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Narrador dizque-culto: está bien, al fin de cuentas también me van a pagar, esa persona era: …Hatake Kakashi u.u

En una calle de la aldea de Konoha se ve a Kakashi corriendo como loco y detrás de él iba Rin.

Kakashi: ¡¡¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!- grita con los manos arriba, corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

Rin: ¡¡¡KAKASHIIII, VEN AQUÍIII!!!- gritaba mientras se acercaba más a Kakashi.

Kakashi: -mira hacia atrás- ¡¡¡JESÚS MARÍA!!!- corre más y Rin lo pierde de vista- al fin la perdí-dice muy cansado.

Yodaime: -apareciendo en una nube de humo- Hola Kakashi non

Kakashi: Hola-dice jadeando por el cansancio.

Yodaime: ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta viendo expectantemente a su alumno.

Kakashi: Es que…Rin…ella…yo no quiero y entonces…-cae al piso como un costal de papas.

Yodaime: Ah… oye Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sí- levanta la cabeza para ver a su sensei ya que estaba boca abajo.

Yodaime: No entendí nada de lo que dijiste n.n

Kakashi: -se pone de pie-Está bien, mira, Rin está enamorada de mí…

Yodaime: Ajaaa…

Kakashi: …y me quiere dar mi primer beso…

Yodaime: Ajaaa…

Kakashi: …pero a mi no me gusta y no quiero que me bese…

Yodaime: Ajaaa…

Kakashi: …pero ella insiste así que me empezó a perseguir para besarme- termina de explicar.

Yodaime: Ah… ¿Y en todo esto que pintan turcos?

Kakashi: Yo nunca mencioné a turcos ó.ò

Yodaime: Ah…entonces no presté atención ¿me lo puedes repetir?

Kakashi: -suspira- Está bien -toma aire- Rinestáenamoradademíymequieredarmiprimerbesoperoaminomegustaynoquieroquemebeseperoellainsisteasíquemeempezóaperseguirparabesarme- toma aire de nuevo- y eso es lo pasó.

Yodaime: Ah… ¿Pero qué tiene que te bese? Digo, si lo haces dejará de molestarte.

Kakashi: Por que es mi primer beso y se supone que es el más importante.

Yodaime: Kakashi…

Kakashi: Sí.

Yodaime: ¿Eres un shinobi o una quinceañera? Primer beso, tsk, por favor.

Kakashi: Entonces ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

Yodaime: Eh…pues…- se queda pensando-…

Kakashi: Esto…

Yodaime: No, espera….- se sienta en una roca con la pose del "pensador" y frunce el seño- mmmmm…

Kakashi: -mira su reloj y de nuevo a su sensei- yo...creo que me voy.

Yodaime: Mmmmm…no ese fue mi 2º beso…

Donde de Kakashi.

Kakashi: La única manera de que Rin me bese y que no tenga que arruinar mi primer beso es...

Cancioncita de fondo: **Sssu...suuu...sussss... ¡Penso!**

Kakashi: ...darme mi primer beso con la persona adecuada antes que Rin me bese, y si es posible...-acercamiento de cámaras al rostro de Kakashi- ...que sea perfecto.

Rin: ¡¡¡KAKASHIIIII ¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAS?!!!-se escuchan los gritos de Rin muy cerca.

Kakashi: Tengo que darme ese beso lo más pronto posible- dice mientras se pone a correr de nuevo.

En un lugar donde Rin tenía prohibido el paso, nos referimos al baño de aguas termales para hombre.

Kakashi estaba en las aguas termales, con una toalla como máscara, aún pensando en quien sería la persona adecuada para darse su primer beso.

Kakashi: _Piensa, Kakashi, piensa, _mmm...

-------------------

Kakashi: Xox- se quedó desmayado boca arriba por pasar tanto tiempo en las aguas termales.

Yodaime quien estaba también por ahí.

Yodaime: ¿Kakashi, Kakashi? -dice mientras mueve un poco a su alumno- ¡Kakashi! Si mueres ¿A quién le daré mi colección de "Icha Icha Paradise"? ToT

Kakashi: ¡¿Icha Icha Paradise, dónde?!- dice despertando de golpe.

Yodaime: ¡Estás vivo! n.n -dice mientras abraza a Kakashi.

Kakashi: No, morí, fui al infierno y volví a la vida como John Constantine ¬¬

Yodaime: Ah, que bien, te iba a decir que debemos ir a entrenar con Rin y Obito.

Kakashi: ¿Rin? NOOOOOOO

En el campo de entrenamiento.

Yodaime: Bien, para que vayan mejorado, van a pelear entre ustedes, primero Kakashi contra Obito.

Rin: Sensei.

Yodaime: ¿Sí?

Rin: ¿Puedo besar a Kakashi antes de que peleen?

Yodaime: No, después de la pelea.

Kakashi: _Hijo de..._

Yodaime: Bien comiencen.

Kakashi y Obito empiezan a correr para lanzar ataques pero por ares del destino, de la nada y por coincidencia de la dama ironía, ambos se tropiezan chocando uno contra otro provocando que ambos se de un beso.

Rin: ¡Oh my God!

Yodaime: Desearía tener mi cámara fotográfica estos momentos… ¡Esperen! Si la traigo -saca su cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo y empieza a sacar fotos- ¡Si vendo cesto a la revista "People" seré rico, muy rico!

Mientras tanto con Kakashi y Obito.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Y 5…

Obito y Kakashi: ¡¡¡WAAAAA, GUÁCALA, GUÁCALA!!!- dicen separándose.

Obito: ¡Eh besado al idiota de Kakashi! –dice mientras pasa su mano por su lengua.

Kakashi: ¡Gracias a Dios que tengo puesta una máscara, ahora recuerdo porque me la pongo! -dice refregándose la boca con la mano- además Obito besa horrible.

Obito: ¡¿Yo qué?! Oye, yo no beso mal.

Kakashi: Que sí.

Obito: Que no.

Kakashi: ¡Que sí!

Obito: ¡Que no! O 

Kakashi: ¡Que sí! ÒoÓ

Obito: ¡QUE NOOO! O 

Kakashi: ¡QUE SÍIII! ÒoÓ

Yodaime: Me darán mucho por estas fotos n.n

Rin: ¿Sensei?

Yodaime: ¿Sí? n.n

Rin: ¿No ha pensado…?

Yodaime: ¿Sí? n.n

Rin: ¿Qué si publica esas fotos lo van a ver feo por tener alumnos "raritos"?

Yodaime: o.o…no ha había pensado en eso –mira a la cámara fotográfica.

1…

2…

3…

4…

Y 5…

Yodaime: ¡¡¡MUERE MALIGNO ENTE DEL MAL!!! -dice mientras aplasta frenéticamente a su cámara- ¡¿CREISTE QUE PODÍAS CONTRA MÍ?! ¡¡¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

**FIN **(Ahora sabemos de donde sacó Naruto su afición por aplastar cosas)

**El video **

(Esto también está basado en una anécdota de mi cuñado, espero que les guste n.n)

Kakashi fue a la casa de su sensei para pedirle prestado un tomo de "Icha Icha Paradise" pero cuando fue no encontró a su sensei pero si un misterioso video encima de la mesa de la sala.

Kakashi: ¿Qué rayos es esto? –dice viendo el video y lo pone a la videocasetera, se sienta en el sillón y empieza a ver.

Video: "ENFERMERAS SEXYS II" –era el título de la película.

----------------------

Después de que terminase la película.

Kakashi: O.O -se quedó con el ojo cuadrado al darse cuenta de que era un película porno- he leído "Icha Icha Paradise" per esto es increíble O.O

Yodaime: ¡YA LLEGUEEEEE! –dice entrando a su casa y mira a Kakashi frente la televisor y luego al video, de nuevo a Kakashi y luego video, Kakashi, video, Kakashi, video- No me digas que viste el video- Kakashi asienta con la cabeza- no se lo digas a Sarutobi, si sabe que te dejé ver el video me mata.

Sarutobi: ¡YODAIME! –grita desde afuera de la casa.

Yodaime: ¡Oh rayos! Bueno no le digas nada -dice mientras abre la puerta- ¡Hola 3º! n.n –saluda fingiendo su nerviosismo.

Sarutobi: Hola –dice pasando a la estancia- no sabía que Kakashi estaba aquí.

Yodaime: Ah…pues sí, es que estamos formando un lazo…maestro-alumno.

Kakashi: Oiga 3º, quería decirle algo…

Yodaime: o.o

Sarutobi: ¿Sí?

Kakashi: ¿Se lo digo sensei? –le pregunta Yodaime.

Yodaime: -niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Kakashi: Por que a mi me gusta la verdad…

Yodaime: _Mocoso de…_

Kakashi: Y por que a mi no me gustan las mentiras…

Sarutobi: Ya dilo.

Kakashi: ¡Yodaime me dejó ver una película porno!

Sarutobi ve el video y luego mira furioso a Yodaime.

Sarutobi: ¡¡¡CON QUE TÚ FUISTE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ROBÓ MI PELÍCULA!!! Ò0Ó –empieza a perseguir a Yodaime.

Yodaime: ¡¡¡LO SIENTOOO, ES QUE LA BUSQUÉ POR TODOS LOS VIDEO-CLUBS Y NO LA ENCONTRÉ!!! –grita mientras escapa del tercero.

Kakashi: o.oUUU

**FIN **(Lo que hace un video)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Liberse: Bueno, esa fueron las últimas estupideces de Kakashi, el próximo capítulo: ¡Capítulo Especial! Nos vemos la próxima vez, gracias leerme, no olviden mandar un review con sus opiniones n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUU!


	13. Chapter 13

Liberse: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOLA! Perdóooooooon x el supermegaiperespialidoso retraso, es q es estuve ocupada en cole, nos tiene como burros de carga y más de paso mi tía va a llegar, y espero q sepan disculparme, pero ya está aquí el capítulo especial de "Las estupideces que uno hace" y espero que les guste xq he preparado un montón cosas n.n

Notas de autora (…)

_Pensamientos_

**Letras de canciones**

---- como pasa el tiempo

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE**

"**LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE UNO HACE"**

Liberse: ¡HOOOLA de nuevo! Sé que se deben estar preguntando ¿Cuándo comienza el fic? Pero es que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, como que la estupidez (o sea el capi) va ir por partes y después de cada una va a ver una interrupción mía o algo así, para que se hagan una idea como un maratón de una serie o el estreno de una peli n.n

Antes que nada voy a nombrar al estimado ganador del "Concurso review Nº100"- saca un sobre de la nada, está con un terno y se escucha un redoble de tambores- sé que muchos de ustedes ya saben quien es el ganador así que no se hagan a los sorprendidos. El ganador es…-abre el sobre y lee el papel de éste- ¡DRÁCULAN666, FELICIDADES MI QUERIDA DRACU, ERES LA GANADORA! Y bien, ella me ha pedido que haga el capi de Sasuke y por lo demás que deje volar mi imaginación, así disfruten del fic.

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte I**

(Esta idea me la guardaba para una ocasión especial y creo ya ha llegado n.n)

En la recepción de un hotel de cuarta.

Karin: No puedo creer que tengamos tan poco dinero para alojarnos en un lugar así.

Suigetsu: No te quejes, gastamos casi todo el dinero en armas, pergaminos y…tomates.

Karin: ¡¿Y quién fue el gran idiota que tuvo la fantástica idea de comprar tomates?!

Sasuke: Yo.

Karin: Jaja…Sasuke ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Claro, la decisión que ha tomado cada gran líder, comprar tomates, claro, por supuesto, los tomates son imprescindibles para cada gran batalla!

Sasuke: ¿Karin?

Karin: ¿Sí?

Sasuke: Deja de abrazarme.

Karin: Claro.

Juugo: -a la recepcionista- ¿Disculpe?

Recepcionista: -distraída viendo su computador y mascando chicle- ¿Si?

Juugo: ¿Nos puede dar cuatro habitaciones?

Recepcionista: No tenemos.

Juugo: ¿Tres habitaciones?

Recepcionista: No.

Juugo: ¿Dos habitaciones?

Recepcionista: -hace una bomba chicle que explota muy cerca de la cara de Juugo.

Juugo: ¿Ese es un no?

Recepcionista: -asiente con la cabeza.

Juugo: Eh…n.ñ

Suigetsu: Ya deja esa estúpida revista, Karin.

Karin: -leyendo "TÚ, UNA ADOLESCENTE ESTÚPIDA"- Pero este mes es la edición de puro test.

Suigetsu: Que pérdida de tiempo.

Karin: Hay un test para saber cuando tiempo te tardas en ser el mejor con la espada.

Suigetsu: ¡¿Dónde?!- le arrebata la revista

Sasuke: ¿Juugo, qué habitaciones conseguiste?

Juugo: Pues sólo conseguí una habitación con dos camas.

Sasuke: Con eso basta.

En la habitación 36, con dos camas, un baño y un closet donde se encuentra el hombre del saco.

Suigetsu: Que asco de lugar.

Karin: Sí, como la mente de Orochimaru.

Suigetsu: Y que lo digas.

Sasuke: Bueno, ya que son dos camas tenemos que decidir quien dormirá con quien.

Juugo: Yo puedo dormir con Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: o.o- lleva a Juugo a una esquina del cuarto para que Karin y Sasuke no los escuchen- ¿Estás loco? Si yo duermo contigo Karin va a dormir con Sasuke ¿Sabes lo que le haría a Sasuke?- dice alterado.

Juugo: ¿Quitarle la frazada?

Suigetsu: ¿Juugo?

Juugo: ¿Sí?

Suigetsu: ¿En tu mundo de que color es le cielo?

Juugo: Pues yo diría que…un amarillo mostaza aunque algunas veces se vuelve de un color papa, no sé, nunca antes me lo había planteado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Suigetsu: Ok…, la cuestión es que uno de nosotros debe dormir con Karin y… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Dormir con Karin es… ¿Como se diría…?

Juugo: ¿Un sublime castigo que nos ha mandado el Señor por ser unos malos ninjas y haber matado mucha gente para lograr nuestro cometido?

Suigetsu: Sí. Aunque podríamos…

-------------------------------------------

Karin: ¡¿Qué (censurado) les pasa a esos (censurado) de (censurado)?!

En la habitación 36 dos chicos dormían en la misma cama, uno de ellos era castaño y otro de pelo celeste, mientras que en otra cama dormía un chico de pelo azabache, y finalmente el integrante femenino de este grupo…dormía en el piso con una sábana encima.

Karin: Cuando despierte Suigetsu lo mato. No puedo creer que me hicieran dormir en el piso, y yo que tenía las esperanzas de dormir con Sasuke u.u

Se escucha que golpean una puerta que no es del cuarto

Karin: ¿Y ese ruido?- escucha de nuevo el ruido y busca de donde proviene- el ruido viene de… ¿el closet?- abre el closet y de él sale…

---------------

Karin: Y esas son las desgracias que enturbian mi vida- dice mientras toma una taza de té- ¿Y usted que cuenta Sr. Hombre del Saco?

Hombre del Saco: Pues aquí, encerrado en el closet de una habitación de un hotel de tercera…

Karin: Cuarta.

Hombre del Saco: Eso, un hotel de cuarta viendo si alguien podría hacerme compañía, porque estar encerrado en un closet 34 años es algo tedioso ¿sabes? Hasta que tu grupo de amigos llegó y pues como tú sabes mi hiciste compañía.

Karin: Usted fue muy amable al invitarme a su closet a tomar té, el closet es más acogedor de lo que parece- bebe un poco de su té- ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hombre del Saco: Si quieres dos.

Karin: ¿Es cierto que usted roba niños?

Hombre del Saco: No, ése es Michael Jackson.

Karin: Eso comprueba que mi teoría de que Orochimaru y Michael Jackson son la misma persona es incorrecta- bebe un poco de té.

Hombre del Saco: La gente siempre me echaba la culpa.

Karin: Pobre de usted u.u

**FIN Parte I**

Liberse: Esa es la primera parte, hasta ahora nada interesante pero se va a poner mejor, ahora vamos ha presentar un nuevo bloque en el fic es donde entrevisto a un personaje de Naruto, este bloque se llama:

"ENTREVISTANDO A PELELES"

Aparece un foro de T.V., con dos sillones rojos y una mesita de café, y en la pared del foro está con lucecitas de colores un letrero que dice: "ENTREVISTANDO A PELELES".

Liberse: Y ahora en "Entrevistando a Peleles"- sentado en uno de los sillones- tenemos a… ¡El viejo de Ichiraku ramen!- entra en el foro el viejo de Ichiraku y se siente en uno de los sillones- ¿Cómo está?

Viejo de Ichiraku: Más (censurado) que la (censurado) por la culpa del (censurado) de Naruto por volver a la (censurado) aldea.

Liberse: Ok, y ahora preguntas del público- saca unas fichas de quién-sabe-dónde –esta es una pregunta de Chela: ¿El ramen que usted prepara es higiénico?

Viejo del Ichiraku: ¿Sino fuera así vendrían a comer mi ramen?

Liberse: Pues…sí.

Viejo del Ichiraku: -.-U

Liberse: Tenemos está pregunta de Martha Stewart: ¿Por qué no se mete su negocio por el (censurado) y le deja el negocio de la comida a los grandes empresarios?... olvide la pregunta, pasemos a otra pregunta: ¿Cómo estuvo después de que Naruto se fuera de Konoha?

Viejo de Ichiraku: Pues bien…hasta que llegó el (censurado) escuincle de Konohamaru, es igual de (censurado) que Naruto, debería llamarse Narutín2

Liberse: Claro. Tenemos por entendido que pasaron cosas interesantes en Ichiraku.

Viejo de Ichiraku: Sí.

Liberse: ¿Nos podría decir unas cuantas?

Viejo de Ichiraku: Pues Iruka pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Naruto en Ichiraku, Naruto viene casis todos los días a comer, se reúnen ahí, también uno de los lugares donde intentaron ver el rostro de Kakashi.

Liberse: Hablando de eso, ¿No fue usted uno de los pocos que vio el rostro de Kakashi?

Viejo de Ichiraku: Sí.

Liberse: ¿nos podría decir como es? Porque el (censurado) de Kishimoto no le da la gana de mostrárnoslos y dejarnos con la duda por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Viejo de Ichiraku: Pues el rostro de Kakashi es…- un camión de carga pasa por le foro y no deja escuchar lo que dice el viejo de Ichiraku- …y es así como es.

Liberse: Lo siento, no escuché nada o.o

Viejo de Ichiraku: No es mi culpa que tenga problemas de atención ù.ú

Liberse: Pero…

Viejo de Ichiraku: Pero nada, no es mi culpa que no sepan escuchar- se levanta del sillón y se va sin ton ni son.

Liberse: Pero… ó.ò

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte II**

En la aldea oculta entra las hojas, cierto rubio, de ojos azules, del signo libra, altura 1,66, comida preferida el ramen, miembro el equipo 7…

Naruto: ¿Para qué me llamó Tsunade?

Tsunade: Naruto, tengo una misión importante para ti.

Naruto: No me diga que tengo que ir a la aldea escondida entre el taco, que tiene como insignia el logotipo de "Taco Bell" y traerle nachos con queso intactos.

Tsunade: No, está vez no, tu misión consiste en ir a una pradera no muy lejos de aquí, sacar un diamante que está dentro de una cascada del lugar.

Naruto: ¿Para qué?

Tsunade: ¡Yo que sé, pregúntale al viejo que nos lo pidió!

Naruto: Ok -.-

-----------------------

En una pradera no muy lejos de Konoha.

Naruto: Esa vieja de…- interrumpe su monólogo al ver que estaba frente a la cascada indicada- bien ahora tengo que buscar ese estúpido diamante y podré volver a mi casa para jugar con el Wii que me regaló Santa Claus por adelantado.

----Flash Back----

Santa Claus: ¿Si te doy este Wii prometes dejar de preguntarme si me robó los juguetes o si son piratas? ù.ú

Naruto: ¡Sí, ahora dame mi Wii dattebayo!- exigía impaciente.

---Fin Flash Back---

Naruto se adentró a la cascada dándose cuenta de que atrás de ésta había como una pequeña cueva.

Naruto: ¡Que rayos!- dijo la ver que la cueva estaba llena de diamantes- a ver, Tsunade me dijo que le diamante es azul cielo- empieza a buscar el diamante- diamante azul verdoso- lo tira- diamante azul oscuro- también lo tira y así se repite- azul marino, azul turquesa, el gato azul ruso, la ciudad Azul, ballena azul, Montañas azules, Mezquita Azul, el cantante de "Azul Azul"… ¿Cómo rayos voy a encontrar ese estúpido diamante?- resignado se sienta encima de una roca.

Naruto siente que la roca desciende y a la vez una pared de la cueva se abre puerta de ascensor dejando a Naruto como un pingüino en una tienda de esmóquines, estupefacto.

Naruto: ¡Que rayos! O.o- se asoma a la que vendría a ser un pasadizo secreto, dentro de él se encontraba también una cueva pero ésta era una cueva de puros diamantes de color lila y al centro de esta cueva había un pedestal de diamante donde se encontraba una…una… ¿Una lata de fijador para cabello?

Naruto: ¡¿Fijador para cabello?!- dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba más al pedestal- ¿Por qué rayos hay un fijador de cabello en una cueva?- se preguntó mientras tomaba con sus manos el objeto- bueno, no me vendría mal un poco- se roció el fijador en el cabello, pero en vez de que saliera el fijador salió un humo lila- ¿Qué cara…?- vio la sombra de alguien entre le humo- ¡¿Quién está allí?!

Sombra: ¡Cof cof, que humo!- era una voz masculina afeminada- ¿Quién anda por ahí?- aún con la cortina de humo.

Naruto: Yo.

Sombra: ¿Yo?

Naruto: No tú, yo.

Sombra: ¿Tú?

Naruto: Sí, yo.

Sombra: ¿Qué?

Naruto: No qué, yo.

Sombra: Ah… ¿tú?

Naruto: Sí, yo.

Sombra: Espera, ya me hice bolas ¿Cómo te llamas?

Naruto: ¡Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage!

El humo se empieza a disiparse dejando ver a un hombre gordo con un tutú rosa, unas mallas al estilo bailarín de ballet, unas piernas y axilas con más pelo que el Yeti, y su cabeza, todo lo contrario a sus piernas y axilas, era ausente de pelo, tan pelona era su cabeza que emitía un pequeño brillo. Su espalda se encontraba invadida por dos alas parecidas a las de Campanita de "Disney", y en su mano, también velluda, sostenía una varita parecida a la de los "Padrinos Mágicos".

Naruto: ¡Mis ojos!- dice tapándose frenéticamente los susodichos, cayéndose de espaldas y haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo- ¡Los siento ojos, lo siento!

Hada o hado o lo que sea: Yo soy la hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu y tú me liberaste de la lata de fijador para cabello, te puedo conceder dos deseosinskys pinsky pu.

Naruto: ¿Deseos?- se para de golpe.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Sí corazoncito, dos deseos libres de reglas.

Naruto: ¿Sin reglas, eh?- ve al hada- espera un momento, tú no eres un hada.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Qué cosinsky pinsky pu?- pregunta enojado.

Naruto: Pues para empezar, los genios son los que están atrapados no las hadas, segundo, se quedan atrapados en botellas, no en latas de fijador para cabello, tercero tú no eres un hada, eres un hado o un travestí, y por último ¡Son tres deseos, no dos!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Parece que alguien se levantó con muy mal humor esta mañana- dijo mientras observaba sus uñas como si fueran Tom Cruse en pelotas.

Naruto: -.-U

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Y vas a pedir tus deseos o vas a pensarlo, cariño?

Naruto: No lo sé- empieza a pensar- Mi primer deseo es…mmm… un Play Station 3, preferentemente que esté en la sala de mi casa.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Tus deseos son órdenes- con un movimiento circular en la muñeca empezó a agitar su varita la cual emanó una luz y unos brillitos- por el poder que me otorgó el "Consejo de Magia" te concedo tu deseo, pinsky pinsky pu.

Naruto: ¿Ya está?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Sipi.

Naruto: Bien ahora deseo…pues aún no quiero nada así que te puedes tomar la tarde libre.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Oye.

Naruto: ¿Sí?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Tú eres de Konoha, verdad?

Naruto: Sí.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Estás en una misión?

Naruto: Sí, pero Tsunade me asignó una misión clase D ¡Yo debería estar buscando a Sasuke!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Quién es Sasuke?

Naruto: Es una laaarga historia- dice triste- ¡¿Quieres que te la cuente?! º¬º

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Lo ignoro.

Naruto: Bien, si tanto insistes. Mira todo comenzó cuando era apenas un genin.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Pero sigues siendo un genin.

Naruto: No interrumpas, como iba diciendo, yo era un niño lleno de esperanzas e hiperactividad, me asignaron al equipo 7 ¿Sabes qué? El siete es un gran número, representa…

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿La totalidad?

Naruto: ¡No! A los 7 enanitos, obviamente. Como decía, yo estaba en el equipo 7, mis compañeros eran Sakura-chan y Sasuke-baka. Cuando estábamos dando los exámenes chunin, un sanin llamado Orochimaru le ofreció a Sasuke poder, y luego de todo el bollo de los exámenes y una tal conspiración, Sasuke se fue con el tal Orochimaru traicionando a la aldea, yo me estuve entrenando por 3 años con Ero-senin para traer al idiota de Sasuke de vuelta, ¡PERO EL (censurado) DE SASUKE NO TIENE LA GANA DE VOLVER, ESE HIJO DE (censurado), TRES AÑOS DESPERDICIADOS POR EL MUY VENGADOR, VEGADOR LA (censurado)! -gritaba furioso- ¡COMO DESEARÍA QUE ESE PEDAZO DE (censurado) DE SUSUKE MURIERA!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: - agita su varita y ésta brilla.

Naruto: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tu varita está brillando? o.o

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Porque tu dijiste claramente: "como desearía que Sasuke muriera" y pues…

Naruto: No… ¡NO! ¡Sasuke no puede morir, yo tenía que traerlo de vuelta a la villa! digo ¿De qué me sirve traer un cadáver?, no tiene sentido. Oh…no- se sienta sobre una roca y pone las manos en su cabeza- me quiero morir…

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: **…sin ti amor, la vida es una desastre, no tiene sentido, la vida no es vida, ya nada es lo mismo… **-Naruto le ve furioso- mejor cierro la boca.

Naruto: ¡Te odio, estúpida Hada, MATASTE A SASUKE!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: No cariño, ése fuiste tú.

Naruto: ¡Tienes razón! -dice sollozando- y ahora Sasuke va a estar en una cajita de madera pudriéndose por siempre, al menos que lo cremen…

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: …y lo chocolatisen.

Naruto: ¡¿Ahora que voy a hacer?!- más triste que antes.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Se me olvidó decirte algo.

Naruto: -aún sollozando- ¡¿Qué?!- sin prestarle atención al hada.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Sasuke aún no está muerto, va a estarlo en una semana.

Naruto: -aún sin prestarle atención- ¡¿Y?! ¡Como si eso ayudaría a Sasuke!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: De hecho, sí lo ayuda.

Naruto: ¡Espera un momento!- se para de golpe- ¡Una semana, LE QUEDA UNA SEMANA DE VIDA, YUPIII!- empieza hacer vueltas de payaso.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Si todas las personas con cáncer fueran como tú.

Naruto: -deja de hacer vueltas de payaso- ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Pues es como una maldición o algo así –aparece un libro de cubierta roja, muy grande y gordo, que quede flotando en el aire, en su portada dice "Maldiciones y sus remedios". El hada, hado, travestí o algo, empieza a hojear el libro.

Naruto: ¿Y bien?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Aquí hay varias opciones, un flautista de Hamelin…no, ése es para roedores, migajas de pan…tampoco, eso es para niños perdidos, un leñador…no, eso es en casos familiares y de lobos. Mejor pasemos a la sección de princesas –cambia de página y empieza a leer- mmm… ¿Oye?

Naruto: ¿Sí?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Besarías a Sasuke?

Naruto: o.o

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: -sin responder- o.o

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: -mueve su mano delante de la cara de Naruto- ¿Hola?

Naruto: o.o -aún sin responder.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Si no me respondes significa que si lo quieres besar,_ a ver si eso funciona._

Naruto: ¿Esa pregunta tenía doble sentido? o.o –aún con cara de celular sin señal.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: No…tenía triple sentido- sarcásticamente- ¡No estúpido, claro que no, así se rompe la maldición! Vaya que ahora los jóvenes de ahora tienen mente cochambrosa ù.ú

Naruto: A bueno- volviendo a su estado normal- espera ¿Besarle para que se rompa la maldición?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Sí.

Naruto: -le sale espuma por la boca y se desmaya- x.x

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: ¿Naruto? -le empieza a picar con un palito- ¿Naruto?

**FIN Parte II **

Liberse: Esto… ¡Hola lectores! los deje con…

Cancioncita de fondo: **Sssu...suuu...sussss... ¡Penso!**

Liberse: Eso no era necesario. Bueno la nueva sección del fic es:

EXTRAS DE LAS ESTUPIDECES

Liberse: Como ustedes saben, este fic tuvo muuuchos extras y ahora esta misma mañanatardenoche o lo que sea en su país vamos a traer a los queridos extras, quienes contribuyeron en este fic. Vamos a ir recordando viejos tiempos, así que empezaremos con… ¡General Poca Astucia y Coronel Gran Pansa!- aparecen los susodichos- como algunos de ustedes recordarán, la mayoría no se acuerda, fueron los extras en el 1º capítulo de este fic- dirigiéndose a los extras- es un placer tenerlos aquí, y díganme ¿Qué se siente ser vencido por el "Vengador"?

Coronel Gran Pansa: Él no nos ganó.

General Poca Astucia: Es más, se quedó estampado contra la pared.

Liberse: ¿Tenían que recordárselo al público?

General Poca Astucia: Pues…

Liberse. Fuera…de…aquí.

General Poca Astucia y Coronel Gran Pansa: Ok- se retiran asustados.

Liberse: ¡Y ahora tenemos a nada más y nada menos que…el equipo de Sasuke! n.n –entran en el estudio Niño1, Niña y Niño2- ¿Cómo están?

Niño1: Normal.

Niña: Bien.

Niño2: Aún traumando por el sharingan.

Liberse: ¿Y qué se siente ser entrenado por Sasuke?

Niño2: ¡¿Sasuke-sensei?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! –temblando más que un pavo en Día de Gracias.

Liberse: ¿Este niño tomó café, Coca-Cola, no sé, alguna pastilla del suelo?- apuntando a Niño2

Niña: Todo está bien, Sasuke-sensei no está aquí- dándole a Niño2 palmaditas en la espalda- todo saldrá muy bien.

Niño1: Sasuke-sensei estaba loco, no hay mejor palabra para describirle ¡¿Qué clase de persona mata con veneno para oídos?! ¡Es estúpido, ESTÚPIDO!- empieza a ponerse neurótico.

Liberse. ¿Es que acaso todos son adictos al café? Pongan comerciales, si…el anuncio de baba de caracol ¡Todos la compran, no lo entiendo, huele a orina de gato!- hablando con el productor.

----------

Liberse: -mirando a la nada- Hoy no es mi día.

Abuela: …a mí me dijo momia decrépita.

Mujer que pasaba por ahí: Y a mí zorra, ese niño Kyuubi es un malcriado

Tipo famoso que le da por vender productos en la T.V: ¿Así que se llama Estiben?

Ping-Pong: ¡QUE ES PING-PONG!

Encarnación: Esa niña es insufrible.

Frank. Y que lo digas, y gasté 5 cuadros ¿Para qué? ¡Para que se tropiece, que (censurado)!

Hombre disfrazado de un marciano lila: ¿Entonces trabaja para una malvada corporación que quiere dominar al mundo?

Ninja Burger King2: Sí, "Burger King".

Tipo que vende seguros: ¿Quiere comprar un seguro?

Niño2: Sha…rin…gan- tartamudeando y temblando.

Tipo que vende seguros: Lo siento no tengo seguro para sharingan.

Coronel Gran Pansa: Linda cámara ¿dónde la compraste?

Policía: Se la robé a un idiota, por cierto ¿Quieres unirte a la secta del ombligo?

Coronel Gran Pansa: No gracias, yo soy Chivista de corazón.

Liberse: Odio esta sección- para sí misma.

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte III**

En una hotel de cuarta, en la habitación 36.

Suigetsu: ¡Qué bien dormí anoche! –estirando los brazos.

Karin: ¿Qué dijiste? –media dormida y con ojeras- ¿Conejo de pascua, eres tú? –mirando a Juugo.

Juugo: No…

Se escucha un grito desde el baño.

Sasuke: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu: -entrando en el baño- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Sasuke: Mi…mi…mi pelo… –tartamudeando.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu: ¿Sí?

Sasuke: …se está…

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu: ¿Siii?

Sasuke: …se está…

Suigetsu: ¡PERO YA DÍNOSLO! –alterado.

Sasuke: Se está decolorando.

Todos: ¡Oh! O.o

Musiquita de fondo: **Tinini…tinini**- al estilo telenovelístico.

------

Sasuke: Nunca me había pasado eso en toda mi vida- ya fuera del baño.

Suigetsu: Sólo tienes 16.

Sasuke: ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ¡No quiero teñirme el pelo!

Karin: No importa Sasuke, ya se te pasará, sigues siendo hermoso, lindo, bello, perfecto, divino, magnífico, sublime, un adonis n.n

Sasuke: ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es perder el color natural de tu pelo, TÚ NO ENTIENDES! –la toma de sus hombros y la empieza a sacudir.

Karin: - con los ojos como dos remolinos.

Sasuke: ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES! o -sacudiéndola aún más.

Juugo: Sasuke, cálmate –Sasuke deja de sacudir a Karin y ve a Juugo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué calme?! ¡ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES!

Juugo: Etto…no.

Sasuke: Mira, te lo voy a explicar, cuando un Uchiha pierde el color natural de su pelo sólo hay dos razones, una de dos: está envejeciendo o…

Juugo: O…

Sasuke: …o está apunto de morir.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

Musiquita de fondo: - de nuevo- **Tinini…tinini**.

**FIN Parte III**

Liberse: Ok, las partes de Sasuke son muy cortas…pero es que en esta parte del peli…perdón, fic me enfoco más en Naruto (luego le toca a Sasuke) –lee todo lo que ha escrito- está muy largo, 24 páginas de pura creatividad hecha en "Liberse.inc y asociados". Pasando de tema, quiero explicarles que eso de los Uchiha y el pelo decolorado sólo es una burla imitación de señal de muerte cercana, es que no se me ocurrió nada, espero que entiendan mi falta de…ideas, shalalala. Ahora sin más preámbulo al nuevo bloque:

LAS INSINUACIONES MÁS GRANDES DEL MUNDO

Liberse: Y comenzamos por la pareja más obvia de la serie de Naruto: SasuNaru o NaruSasu, aunque yo pienso que es NaruSasu, lo confirmé cuando vi en el segundo opening de Naruto Shippuden ¡Porque Tv Tokyo sí cree en el yaoi! -levanta su pulgar- Como iba diciendo, pues para empezar estuvo el beso, que no pinta nada pero da a sugerir que Kishimoto tiene deseos suprimidos de Shonen Ai, luego cuando pelean con Zabuza ¡Es amor, maldita sea!...o una amistad obsesiva, lo cual no convence a nadie. Después Sasuke se va de la aldea y Naruto queda traumado, nadie se puede obsesionar tanto por una persona como pare irse tres años a pelotudear con un viejo pervertido ¡Ni siquiera Sakura, que estaba bien loquita por Sasuke, hizo eso, sólo una persona que quiere mucho a la otra persona hace eso! Y luego están las letras de las canciones ¡Lo digo y lo repito, porque Tv Tokyo si cree en el yaoi!

Y para mal de males Kishimoto no quiere aceptar que su manga prácticamente es Shonen Ai, siempre nos viene con: "lo suyo es amor fraternal" ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Ni siquiera Ash siente tanto afecto por Pikachu y eso si es amor fraternal. Por último y no menos importante ¡Nos vienen con una escena yaoi! Konohamaru hace una técnica, que yo pepas con el nombre, con Sasuke encima de Sai, desnudos y haciendo cosas no aptas para todo público, Kishimoto realmente tiene deseos frustrados que no quiere aceptar o tal vez, sólo tal vez Kishimoto es poseído por el espíritu de una fan yaoista que le obliga a dibujar esas cosas- mira a todos lados con cara de susto.

Musiquita de fondo: **Tinini…tinini**- al estilo telenovelístico.

Liberse. La verdad queridos lectores es que no tengo la más recóndita idea de qué (censurado) le pasa a Masashi Kishimoto, pero mientras tanto disfruten de mi fic n.n

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte IV**

Voz: Naruto despierta, ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy?- lo único que podía ver el ninja era una luz y cara borrosa, escuchaba una voz media rara que lo llamaba- ¿Eres Dios?

Voz: No, soy el Santo de los ninjas.

Naruto: Pensé que no había Santo de los ninjas.

Voz: Díselo al consejo, mi nombre es Shajin, pero mis amigos me dicen Sha.

Naruto: ¿No es Jashin?

Shajin: No, ese es mi primo segundo de tercer rango… ¿o mi primo tercero de segundo rango? Bueno, la verdad es que somos parientes.

Naruto empieza a ver las cosas con más claridad, la persona que le estaba hablando era un anciano, tenía el pelo blanco y largo, un bigote, también largo, del mismo color. En su cara se veían arrugas que representaban un buen tiempo sobre la faz de la tierra, tenía unos ojos color negro. Llevaba una gabardina color pardo, dentro de este una camisa blanca, también tenía unos pantalones oscuros y por último para completar la vestimenta: unas zapatillas "JOHNFOSS" de color negro.

Shajin: ¿Estás mejor?

Naruto se da cuenta de que estaba tirado sobre el suelo, más específicamente un tapizado morado, en un corredor de paredes: madera hasta la mitad y la otra mitad eran paredes color vino. En este corredor se encontraban montones de puertas de nogal con números tallados en ellas, asimilando un aspecto como de edificio de departamentos.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy?- dice mientras se levanta del piso.

Shajin: En el cielo de los ninjas muertos, o como nos gusta llamarle: "La residencia de los ninjas disfuncionales".

Naruto: ¡¿He muerto?!

Shajin: No, sólo te he traído aquí para decirte algo muy importante, pero antes de eso te voy a dar un recorrido por el lugar- empieza caminar por el corredor.

Naruto: Oh bueno n.n –sigue a Shajin o como sus amigos le dicen, Sha- y dime…Sha ¿Los Hokages se encuentran aquí?

Shajin: Todos, excepto el Cuarto.

Naruto: ¿Por?

Dejan de caminar al toparse con un elevador, la puerta de éste se abre y los dos pasan. A diferencia de los otros elevadores, éste no tenía botones.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no hay botones?-pregunta confundido.

Shajin: Vas a ver, piso 322- al pronunciar estas palabras el elevador empieza a moverse, por lo visto estaba ascendiendo.

Naruto: Genial, pero aún no me responde por qué Yondaime no está aquí.

Shajin: Pues… hubo un pequeño problema, accidentalmente lo mandaron al cielo de la gente normal junto con dos ninjas del País de la Ola. No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, una vez mandaron a Mussolini al cielo ¿puedes creerlo?- diciéndole con aire casual, como si hablar de personas que comenzaron el fascismo fuese cosa de todos los días.

Naruto: Pasando de tema ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí-ttebayo?!

Shajin: Primero el recorrido, lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil de explicar.

Naruto: ¿Y por qué no me lo dice ahora si es tan difícil de explicar en vez de darme un recorrido?

Shajin: Porque me gusta dar recorridos- el ascensor se detiene- bien, ya llegamos- ambos salen del ascensor para encontrarse en una terraza con piscina, un bar la estilo hawaiano, con un barman muy bien parecido, unos asientos plegables para tomar el sol, un jacuzzi y un montón de ninjas ya muertos en trajes de baño haciendo alguna actividad.

Naruto: ¡Guau! -con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Cuanta gente muerta!- apuntando al jacuzzi- ¡Es…es…!

Shajin: Sip, es el almuerzo…perdón, el Segundo, Nidaime.

Naruto: ¡Espere un momento! -viendo a Shajin- ¿Cuándo se puso ese bañador rojo y esas sandalias?

Shajin: -con un bañador rojo, sandalias y unos lentes de sol- Aquí, en el cielo de los ninjas, puedes pensar lo que quieras y aparecerá.

Naruto: Entonces…- cierra los ojos y al abrirlos se da cuenta de que estaba con un bañador anaranjado y unas sandalias- ¡Funciona!- mirando su ropa incrédulo.

Shajin: Te lo dije.

Naruto: -dejando de ver su ropa- ¡Ése es Sandaime! –apuntando con su dedo-y… ¿Está coqueteando con Marilyn Monroe?

Shajin: Fue…otro malentendido, pero como te he dicho, pasa todo el tiempo.

Naruto: ¡Sarutobiiii, Sandaimeee, SARUTOBIIIIIII, SANDAIMEEEEEE! - ya con la voz ronca- Sarutobiiii…Sandaimeee ¿Por qué no me escucha? – le pregunta a Shajin- ¡¿Es qué acaso los muertos no pueden escuchar a los vivos en este mundo?! – alterado.

Shajin: Eh…no te escucha porque está con su Mp3

Naruto: Ah…bueno, entonces ¿Puedo hablar con Orochimaru, ya que ahora está muerto?

Shajin: Bueno…hay un problemita.

Naruto: ¿Otro malentendido? -.-U

Shajin: De hecho no, pues como sabrás las ninjas van y vienen a cada segundo, como gente que hace callar a Hugo Chávez, así que tuvimos que hacer otra residencia porque ya no teníamos espacio…

Naruto: ¿Orochimaru está en el infierno de los ninjas?

Shajin: De hecho Naruto…no hay infierno para los ninjas.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ COSA DATTEBAYO?! O.O

Shajin: Pues el consejo pensó que todos los ninjas en sí cometían pecado por el simple hecho de ser ninjas, que no hay ninjas buenos ni ninjas malos, y pensaron que mandarlos todos al infierno sería una mala idea, recibirían muchas quejas de parte del personal del infierno, así que decidieron que todos los ninjas se iban al cielo.

Naruto: ¿Y que hay con los ninjas muuuuy malos?

Shajin: Esos los mandamos al infierno de la gente normal, pero casi no hay ninjas de ese tipo.

Naruto: ¿Y Orochimaru?

Shajin: Está en el purgatorio, la recepcionista aún no decide a donde mandarle, hay muchos casos como éste porque ya no hay espacio en el cielo de los ninjas.

Naruto: ¿Eso tiene que ver algo conmigo?

Shajin: Mucho, hace unos momentos recibí la noticia de que tú deseaste que Uchiha Sasuke muriera…

Naruto: Fue un accidente ¡Lo juro!

Shajin: Da igual, la cuestión es que tenemos que construir otra residencia por aquí ya no hay espacio, si Sasuke muriera todos los lugares estarían ocupados, y el consejo despediría a todo el personal del cielo de los ninjas y a mi también.

Naruto: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Shajin: Que el nuevo cielo de los ninjas va a terminarse construir en 9 días y necesitamos que para ese tiempo tú mantengas vivo a Sasuke.

Naruto: ¿Nueve días? ¡Pero Sasuke va a morir en una semana!

Shajin: Pues tendrás que hacer que su estancia en la Tierra sea más larga- vuelve entrar al elevador y Naruto le sigue, ambos ya están con su ropa habitual -planta baja- el elevador empieza a descender.

Naruto: Pero…

Shajin: El Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu te dirá que hacer.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa sino lo logro?

El elevador se detiene.

Shajin sale del elevador dando la espalda a Naruto, quien sigue dentro del ascensor.

Shajin: -más serio que nunca- Me veré obligado a volverte una persona normal, sin habilidades ninjas ni chackra.

Naruto: Pero…

Shajin: Mundo de los vivos- el ascensor empieza a cerrar sus puertas.

Naruto: -aún en el elevador- ¡Pero…!- muy tarde, el ascensor cierra completamente sus puertas y empieza a descender- ¿qué voy a hacer?- se pregunta a sí mismo con la cara más preocupada del mundo.

**FIN Parte IV**

Liberse: Se está poniendo interesante- se da cuenta de que es la parte donde aparece- ¿ah? ¡Hola lectores! Pues tengo que admitir que me pasé de la raya con respecto a esta parte, lo siento me emocioné tanto. Pobre Naruto, también sale perjudicado n.ñU

Bueno, se supone que el fic se trataba de Sasuke pero Naruto se robó el protagonismo, como lo hizo en el manga. Perdón Dracu, se supone que tú me pediste una historia sobre Sasuke, tú me hablas de chicha y yo te salgo con limonada ¡Los siento! T.T

¡Pero te prometo que Sasuke va a tener más escenas (eso esperamos ¬¬)!

Ahora tengo que presentar un segmento pero no se me ocurre nada.

2 horas después.

Liberse: -con las manos en la nuca, sentada frente al monitor de su computadora- nada.

3 horas después.

Liberse: -en las misma posición con los ojos entreabiertos- nada…

4 horas después.

Liberse: -en la misma posición pero con los ojos cerrados- nothing.

El tipo que decía la hora renunció.

Liberse: -misma posición pero esta vez escuchando un CD de los "Beatles"- esa canción suena raro.

5 horas después (conseguimos a otro tipo que diga la hora).

Liberse: -misma posición- nada de nada.

5 horas y media después.

Liberse: -misma posición- que vida tan aburrida tengo- deja de poner sus manos en su nuca- mejor les dejo con la quinta parte del fic.

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte V**

En un hotel de cuarta.

Karin: ¡¿Cómo que vas a morir?!

Sasuke: Sí, es lo único que se me puede ocurrir.

Suigetsu: Vaya líder que tenemos ¬¬

Juugo: ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te queda, Sasuke?

Sasuke: La verdad es que no, pero yo creo que poco.

Karin: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se cae de rodillas- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS, POR QUÉEEEEEEEE?!

Suigetsu: No seas tan melodramática, al menos no tendrá la muerte sangrienta a manos de mi espada que tanto he planeado ù.ú

Todos: ¿Ah? Ô.o

Suigetsu. Olviden lo que dije ù.ú

Sasuke: Ya que me queda poco tiempo de vida voy a cumplir todas las cosas que quería hacer. Son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, sigan sus sueños, olvídense de mi- muy melodramáticamente.

Juugo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Sasuke: Eh…la cuestión es que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Suigetsu: ¿Lo qué quiera, eh…?- mirando hacia arriba y masajeando su quijada con su mano izquierda.

Sueño de Suigetsu, según Suigetsu

Se ve a Suigetsu con dos cuchillos, y una banda en la cabeza con la bandera del Japón, o sea una banda blanca con un círculo rojo en el centro.

Suigetsu: ¡MUJAJAJAJAJAJA! -empieza a rebanar algo con los cuchillos de una manera casi bestial- ¡Está listo!

Voz: ¡Sale un rollo california!

Lo que Suigetsu era nada más ni nada menos que…sushi, más específicamente estaba detrás de un sushi-bar como cocinero.

Suigetsu: ¡Soy el mejor haciendo sushi, muajajajaja! –empieza reír como un psicópata.

FIN de Sueño de Suigetsu, según Suigetsu

Suigetsu: ¡MUAJAJAJA!- riéndose como loco-psicópata amante de los gatos.

Juugo: ¿Hacer mi sueño realidad…?

Sueño de Juugo, según Juugo

A las afueras de un edificio.

Juugo se encontraba con una de esas tijeras grandes para cortar listones rojos para decir que han inaugurado algo importante aunque sea una cafetería de mala muerte, y exactamente como lo dijimos antes había un listón rojo los cuales se usan para decir que han inaugurado algo importante aunque sea una cafetería de mala muerte.

Juugo: -corta el listón- ¡Ahora tengo el orgullo de decir…- varios niños están alrededor de Juugo-…que "La ONG para niños con sellos malditos" está abierta!- el público aplaude.

En el edificio había letrero enorme que decía: "ONG PARA NIÑOS CON SELLOS MALDITOS"

FIN de Sueño de Juugo, según Juugo

Juugo: De nada niños- soñando despierto.

Karin: Creo que Orochimaru le ha pegado sus manías… ¿Qué? ¿Es hora de mi sueño? Bien…

Sueño de Karin, según Karin

En una rueda de prensa donde Karin era la entrevistada.

Karin:…fue algo muy traumático, pero lo pude superar- melodramáticamente.

Reportera: Y díganos ¿Cómo se sintió al saber que no pudo salvar a su fallecido esposo?

Karin: Pues como ustedes saben yo intenté salvar a mi marido, que descanse en paz, por todos los medios…seee, recuerdo cuando yo misma fui a la guarida de Akatsuki y vencí a Uchiha Madara yo solita, con mis propias manos, pero eso no ayudó a mi esposo.

Reportero: ¿Va a hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva o seguirá viviendo en el trágico pasado?

Karin: Pues no voy a olvidar el pasado, pero quiero avisarle al público que antes de que muriera mi esposo yo estaba embarazada y que ahora espero a un hijo.

Reportera2: ¿Es un niño o una niña?

Reportera de la T.V.: Como ven señoras y señores, la viuda de Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Karin, está esperando un hijo- mirando hacia la cámara.

FIN de Sueño de Karin, según Karin

Karin: -soñando despierta- Es un niño, apuesto que va ser igualito que su padre.

Todos: o.o

Sasuke: Como sea, está tarde me iré por mi cuenta para realizar todos mis sueños- con pose de superhéroe cutre.

Karin: ¿Ni siquiera Dios puede ayudarte? –más melodramáticamente que Mari Mar.

Sasuke: ¿Dios? ¡Me diste una idea!- con cara de que se le prendió el foco.

Juugo: ¿Por qué hay un foco encima de tu cabeza, Sasuke?

Karin: ¿Qué idea?

Sasuke: Primero tengo que ir al vaticano.

Todos con cara de ¿Qué?

Sasuke: Pero esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

Suigetsu. ¿Quién dijo qué queríamos ayudarte?- recoge sus cosas y su maleta- Yo me voy de aquí- en el pasillo, ya fuera de la habitación- ¡¡ALLA VOY, PALICIO DEL SUSHI!!- empieza a correr como loco por el pasillo.

Se escucha el ruido de alguien golpeándose con la pared.

Suigetsu: -a lo lejos- ¡Estoy bien!

Juugo: -también con sus cosas- Yo también me voy- ya en el pasillo- ¡Los niños del mundo necesitan mi ayuda!- empieza a dirigirse a la salida- hola Suigetsu.

Sólo quedaban Sasuke y Karin.

Karin: Sasuke…yo… ¡AH!- mas roja que un tomate que compraron junto con las armas.

Sasuke: ¡Sáquese!- empuja a Karin fuera de la habitación, le tira sus maletas y cierra la puerta de la habitación 36- ¿Ahora como llego al Vaticano?

**FIN Parte V**

Liberse: Este va ser el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida… ¿Eh? ¡Hola lectores! Como dije antes esto está muy largo n.ñU

Sé que algunos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué pinta el Vaticano? Pues la verdad es una idea que surgió más o menos de esta manera:

Versión chapi de cómo surgió la idea del Vaticano, según Liberse

Con la actuación espacial de: La hermana de Liberse (Jul)

Jul: -después de leer el capítulo especial- ¿vas a disfrazar a Sasuke de algo?

Liberse: -pensando- ¡Ya sé! Lo voy a disfrazar de (sorpresa que aún de deben saber)

Jul: ¿De (sorpresa que aún de deben saber)?

Liberse: Mira, Sasuke piensa que si (sorpresa que aún de deben saber) no va a morir, y tiene que ir al Vaticano para que (sorpresa que aún de deben saber) y es por eso que se tiene que disfrazar de (sorpresa que aún de deben saber) n.n

Jul: Estás loca.

Liberse: ¬¬

FIN de Versión chapi de cómo surgió la idea del Vaticano, según Liberse

Liberse: Creo que eso fue muy ambiguo, pero bue, ya sabrán de que se trata la sorpresa que aún de deben saber n.n

Pues…no tengo idea de que rayos se va tratar este segmento- se pone a pensar- ¡ah! Mejor pongo lo que se supone que tuve poner desde el comienzo del fic.

Disclaimer.- La serie de "Naruto" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (obviamente yo no soy Kishimoto), si yo fuese Kishimoto la serie tendría mucho humor y no sería tan melodramática, pero lástima, yo no soy Kishimoto u.u

Que Disclaimer tan chapi -.-U

Lo raro es que ya tenía el fic terminado pero cambié una palabra y se borró, pero tenía otro archivo con el fic hasta la página 39 así lo que están leyendo sólo es un intento de acordarme y escribir algo parecido al original- se deprime- maldito Word T.T, pero lo bueno es que no era mucho lo que tengo que volver a escribir así que prácticamente es el original (supongo)

Ahora les dejo con la sexta parte n.n

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte VI**

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: -agarrando un balde con agua fría- Si no lo despierta esto nada lo hará- está apunto de echarle el balde con agua fría al desmayado Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Eh?- se despierta y se incorpora. Al incorporarse Naruto provoca que su cabeza choque con el balde haciendo que éste se vaya para arriba, el agua moja al hada y más de paso se queda con el balde en la cabeza haciendo que caiga redondito.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: -con balde en la cabeza y sentada el piso- ¡Auch!

Naruto: -levantándose- ¿por qué tienes un balde en la cabeza?

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: -levantándose y quitándose el balde de la cabeza- Fue por mi torpeza ¬¬ -con sarcasmo.

Naruto: Sí, eres muy torpe u.u

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Como sea, estuviste mucho tiempo desmayado.

Naruto: -empieza a recordar todo- Uf…sólo fue un sueño- dirigiéndose al hada- tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que había un Santo de los ninjas llamado Shajin, y te vas reír de esto…al cielo de los ninjas le llamaban "La residencia de los ninjas disfuncionales", jajaja- se empieza a reír al recordar las peladeces que había soñado.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: No fue un sueño.

Naruto: Jaja… ¿Qué? n.ñ

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Es más, de hecho Shajin me envió un mensaje- saca un celular rosado de dios-sabe-dónde que decía en su pantalla:

"Hada Pinsky, dile a Naruto que no fue un sueño y que sino evita la muerte de Sasuke en nueve días le tendré que quitar sus habilidades ninjas.

Saludos.

Shajin.

P.D.: Harold te manda saludos."

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Ese Harold.

Naruto: ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡No quiero perder mi chackra!

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: Cálmate, mientras estabas inconsciente busqué en el libro de maldiciones algo que pueda ayudar a Sasuke.

Naruto: ¡¿Y?! –emocionado.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: No encontré nada- Naruto abre su boca y pone la expresión de niño preguntando: "¿Por qué mamá de Bambi no respira?"- pero antes de que hagas algún escándalo, encontré a alguien que puede ayudar a Sasuke.

Naruto: ¡¿Quién?!- tomando al hada por los hombros- ¡Dime quien es!- le empieza a sacudir.

Hada Pinsky Pinsky Pu: -mareada- si dejas se sacudirme te lo digo- Naruto le deja de agarrar los hombros- mucho mejor, esa persona es…

**FIN Parte VI**

Liberse: ¡Muajaja!- riéndose como loco-psicópata amante de los gatos- los dejé con el suspenso, bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta dejarles en el suspenso pero es necesario.

Aprovechando el momento quiero dar un anuncio medio importante, ya que le fic me está saliendo medio largo he decidido separarlo en dos partes, ésta que están leyendo y la continuación que va ser en el siguiente capítulo. La primera la que están leyendo, sólo va ser hasta la página 45 y la siguiente será en el siguiente capi, espero que me comprendan y que no se molesten por eso, gracias por su atención.

Ya con el anuncio dado les dejo con la última parte de este capítulo, espero que les guste n.n

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**Parte VII**

En la habitación 36 de un hotel de cuarta un Uchiha preparaba sus maletas para ir al Vaticano. Sí señoras y señores, el Vaticano, el lugar donde reside el Papa, donde se encuentra la Basílica de san Pedro, el hogar de la Iglesia Católica…y niños traumados por el voto de castidad.

Sasuke: -con su equipaje ya alistado- Ahora debo pensar en que voy a viajar, podría ir en avión pero me sale muy caro- se pone a pensar.

Dos horas después.

Sasuke: Mmm…podría ir en una mula pero es sería muy bestia, mejor pido aventón.

En un carretera desértica.

Sasuke: -con su dedo en forma de pedir aventón.

Después de media hora sin auto alguno.

Sasuke divisa en el horizonte una sombra que avanza hacia él. Se da cuenta de que era una carretilla llevada por un caballo y la persona que la conducía era un hombre con aspecto de menonita.

La carretilla para delante de Sasuke.

Hombre que parece menonita: ¿A dónde te diriges?- le pegunta a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Al Vaticano.

Hombre que parece menonita: ¿Por?

Sasuke: No se lo puedo decir.

Hombre que parece menonita: A Holly no le gusta la gente misteriosa.

Sasuke: ¿Quién es Holly?

Hombre que parece menonita: Es mi caballo ¡Arre Holly!- la carretilla desaparece en el horizonte dejando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo.

Después de una hora, de que un hombre le haya ofrecido a Sasuke llevarlo con la condición que haga cosas no apropiadas para niños…ni gente normal, de que Sasuke haya rechazo la oferta, de que un platillo volador haya robado un ganado de vacas…a 70 Km de donde se lleva a cabo nuestra historia.

Sasuke: ¡¿Es qué acaso no hay autos?! ¿Eh?- divisa un auto en la condenada carretera desértica. El auto era un modelo antiguo, la pintura del vehículo estaba desgastada y presentaba un color celeste platinado, su techo era blanco y sus ventanas estaban mugrientas. Lentamente, casi con tedioso retraso, el cristal de la ventana fue bajando para dejar ver a Sasuke al conductor, la persona que conducía el auto era nada más ni nada menos que…

**FIN Parte VII**

Liberse: ¡Hola! Esa fue la última parte de este capi, espero que les haya gustado y que no se molesten por haberles dejado con el suspenso. Bueno Dracu, ése fue la mitad de tu premio, espero que comprendas mis razones por las que decidí separar el capítulo especial en dos partes.

Como ya dije antes ya tenía el capítulo terminado pero se dañó y sólo lo pude recuperar hasta la página 39, ya ha pasado mi cumpleaños y aún no puedo actualizar nada porque no tengo internet, la compañía telefónica es un vil ente del mal que no quiere que tenga internet ú.ù

Eso es todo hasta ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ha que no adivinan quien es el tipo del auto, es más la persona que lo adivine ganará…eh- se queda pensando-…bueno su nombre aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y tal vez algo más si es que se me ocurre.

Manden sus comentarios o si quieren no lo hagan.

Hasta la próxima n.n

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
